The Silent Chill
by TheVictorianMuse
Summary: Sasuke leaves Naruto the gift of life on the night that he leaves Konoha. Will this precious gift save their love? SasuNaru, Mpreg. M for later chapters. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

There was a silent chill in the air, one that crept into your body and rested deep inside your bones. Naruto would be daft if he'd said he couldn't feel it. But he was daft, so he went on believing that everything was alright. But, that's what he always did. He smiled and went on thinking that the world was a happy place. Some would have said it would take a miracle to prove him otherwise. They were wrong, of course, because said miracle only made him believe in happiness even more…

~X~

Sasuke means to leave this night, this chilly August evening as the sun hides behind the trees. But there is one more thing his must do before he leaves this part of him behind forever. Naruto never locks his window, you see. The littlest Uchiha slipped right in, undetected by a slumbering blonde. He leans over said boy with the silence of a cat on the prowl. Lips ghost gently across a blonde hairline.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night?" Naruto muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. The Uchiha pulled back a bit.

"I wanted to give you something." He whispered against the harsh backdrop of regret that danced behind his words. Naruto didn't pick up on this of course. He smiled up at Sasuke.

"A present?" His blue eyes were wide. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Yes, sort of. But I mean to take the same thing from you." He said cryptically. Naruto furrowed his brow, confusion apparent in his gaze.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto had been his first kiss, as well as his second, but this time, there was something else present. There was passion, regret…innocence. Naruto blinked, before relaxing into the kiss. It felt good to be loved…to be wanted. At this point all he could focus on was how close Sasuke held him. Like he would never let the blonde go. Oh…if he only knew.

Their lovemaking was passionate, but quick and inexperienced. It was a blur of tongues, of moans and whimpers. Naruto wasn't long for the conscious world as Sasuke collapsed on top of him, but before he drifted to sleep, he whispered the four words the raven dreaded and coveted.

"I love you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha left that cold, chilly August night, precisely as he meant to. And, true to his word, he left a gift behind, growing in Naruto's belly. Sensing the love between the two boys, Kyuubi granted them the one thing that might bring them back together. Creating a womb of chakra, the Fox vowed to nurture the child that would soon grow there. He would give this precious gift to his vessel.

((~Until next time! Review, please, new chapter will come soon!~))


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke the next morning and reached out to Sasuke, only to find the cold, empty spot where the raven had fallen asleep. Naruto sat up, and looked around, but all he saw was what he always saw. Nothing. No one.

'Maybe Sasuke went home early…or maybe he's out training!' He thought naïvely. A low growl answered him.

"_**No, my kit. He's left for Orochimaru. He seeks the power to defeat his brother, after all of these years. If my assumptions are correct, which they usually are, he won't be back until he's killed him, or been killed by him."**_ Kyuubi had a gruff voice, like that of an old man. He wasn't the horrible, detestable thing legend made him out to be.

"What do you mean, left? Not after we…we…" Naruto felt a wave a nausea crash over him.

_**"Don't you worry. I realized what he meant to do, and I took steps." **_Kyuubi said. Naruto closed his eyes and stood, in his mind, in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"What do you mean, steps? What did you do, Kyuubi?" the blonde sounded disgruntled. Kyuubi smiled sadly, pointing to Naruto's stomach.

_**"Last night, when Sasuke released inside of you,"**_ Naruto blushed at this, _**" I created a womb from my chakra. You are, as of today, pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child."**_ Kyuubi was always blunt.

Naruto snapped back from inside his mind, his bright blue eye as wide as saucers.

"No…NO!" He cried. He threw on a pair of pants, the same ones from last night, and ran out of the door. He didn't know exactly what he was running from, but he knew exactly where he was running _to._ To the only person in the world who would not judge him for what he was about to divulge.

~X~

"HINATA! HINATA!" The blonde's voice was desperate as he screamed her name. He was banging on the wooden from of the rice paper door of her cottage on the Hyuuga estate. Since turning 16, she was given her own cottage, because he father saw no need to have her stay at the main house. For reasons no one could quite understand, this did not bother her one bit.

There was shuffling, and a hushed voice, before the door slowly creaked open.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata sounded so worried as she ushered her old crush into her small, but quaint home. Naruto clung to her arm.

"No, Hinata!" He started to sob, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm not okay…Sasuke…he left this morning for Orochimaru…"

Hinata covered her mouth his her hand, gasping. "Oh, no! Naruto-kun, did you try to stop him?"

Naruto only sobbed harder at this. "I was asleep…he and I…we had sex last night! He slipped into my room, through the window, you know how I-I never lock it! He kissed me and one thing led to another…and then KYUUBI! OH! You'll _never_ believe what he did! He…Hinata, I'm pregnant!" he cried out, clutching his head.

Now, normally, Hinata Hyuuga would have promptly fainted. But, as of late, she's been level headed, serene, and tough. No one knew what had changed her. She helped the blonde to her kitchen table, brushing his hair back.

"Let me look." She performed her dainty, one fingered activation of her Byakugan, and gazed into Naruto's stomach. There she found what he had been talking about. There was a huge pool of chakra resting there, shaped like a female womb. Inside of that mass, was a small pink sphere. She stared at this, when suddenly Kyuubi's face appeared. He nodded slowly, smiling sadly. Hinata bowed her head, before deactivating her kekkai genkai.

"Naruto-kun…you are pregnant." She said lightly. "But, this isn't something to dread! You are going to give birth, one way or the other, to the heir of the Uchiha clan! You are going to be…a parent." She smiled, sitting next to him. "I know this may seem sudden, but most girls in the Hidden Leaf get pregnant around this age. We were taught that in Academy."

Naruto looked like he was about to throw up. "But Hinata…I'm a boy! This is…so weird…like the village needs another reason to hate me! I'm such a fucking _freak_!" He cried, buring his face in his hands.

Hinata lifted he head, giving him a hard look. "Naruto Uzumaki, you stop that foolishness right now! You are not a freak. Male pregnancies are not uncommon in the Shinobi world. Did you not pay attention in…never mind. You'll be fine…if you want, you can stay here. I'll be your midwife. I'll support you, Naruto-kun. You're my greatest friend!"

There was a silence that filled the entire two bedroom cottage. Naruto finally leaned forward and rested his head on the girls's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Hinata-chan." He was embraced by her, and he smiled warmly. "You're so different lately. You seem…stronger. What's happened?"

Hinata froze. She couldn't tell him. Memories flashed before her eyes, memories of the man who had stolen her heart. If only he knew…what had happened that day…

((A/N: The next chapter will be a Hinata character arc, detailing exactly what caused her sudden change. Stay tuned, you'll never guess what is about to unfold! Don't forget to rate, review, or favorite!))


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Sorry for the confusion! I did mess with the ages a little bit. At the time of Sasuke's disappearance, I'm making the Rookie 9 all at the age of 16. This makes Neji, Tenten and Lee 17, and Itachi…22 I believe. Thank you for reading!))

~Flashback, Six Months Prior~

Hinata was walking by herself, taking her time as she came back from training. She always took the back way home from the training grounds, you see. Her cottage was on the outskirts of the Hyuuga complex. All she had to do was vault over the fence to avoid walking through the main house, which she preferred, anyway. The only thing she didn't like about her little detour was the fact that she needed to walk passed the dilapidated, charred remains of the Uchiha compound. It filled her with sadness. She would often stop despite herself, to sneak a peek inside.

But it was on this cold, gloomy Friday evening that she caught sight of something that made her blood freeze and the color drain from her face. She had peered in through the wrought iron gates of the compound, as she always did, but this time, she saw a figure hunched over in the middle of the walkway, far into the center of the compound. The wind picked up and blue through her hair, and she quickly noted it's sent. These were the winds of change…they chill you to the bone, and refuse to let you go. Feeling as though she were pushed by those gusts, she silently slipped into the long-forgotten realm, treading towards the figure.

"Excuse me." Her voice was delicate, but she readied a kunai deftly underneath her sleeve. She knew it could very well be a looter, since Konoha had been unable to secure the assets of the Estate. Everything had been left to Sasuke, and he refused to touch a cent of it. Her small voice cut the silence like a knife, and the figure rose to full height slowly. It was wearing a long, black cloak adorned with red clouds, and a high collar. It was only after the figure turned around that Hinata realized the severity of the situation she now found herself in.

Long black hair, that looked course and slightly matted and in good need of a wash. A regal face, with defining worrylines on either side of the nose. But the most important features that she took in were two red eyes…Sharingan.

"U-Uchiha Itachi!" Was all she could say before the man closed ten foot gap between them, covering her mouth with his hand. It was dirty, she could feel the grit around her face. She fought her natural reaction to faint, Byagukan activating out of fright. Behind the power of the Sharingan, Hinata could see a feral wildness, and a deep sadness.

"Don't scream." Came his odd voice. He sounded off, like something was seriously wrong. Well, everything was wrong. He'd slaughtered his entire clan, and then abandoned the village. That much was public knowledge. This man was not to be trusted.

She wanted to run, to do anything to get away. She struggled against him, but he was far too strong an opponent. She stared deep into his eyes, fear radiating from her. Those red orbs were the last thing she saw before the blunt handle of a kunai connected with her skull, and the world turned black.

This was not the first time Hinata had been kidnapped. In all reality, it was her third. This was, though, the first time it was not for ransom. She was not worth anything now, not after her demotion from Heir to Commoner. When she came too, she was sitting upright in a futon, with her hands bound behind her and her feet bound together, both and the ankles and the knees. She struggled violently, before she noticed the eldest Uchiha pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Please!" She pleaded, gazing up at him with her wide white eyes. "Please, I'm not worth anything…please, I won't tell anyone you were here, just let me go!"

He stopped pacing, and kneeled in front of her. "I don't deal in chance, Little Hyuuga." He noticed the way she flinched away from him. He sighed, turning to resume his pacing across what was once his bedroom.

"Since I'm going to kill you anyway, I guess I should tell you the truth of what happened that night." He leaned against his old bureau, which has charred from the fire. The whole house had a layer of black soot. Hinata's eyes went wide at his words.

'_He means to kill me!_'

"Please don't! Don't kill me!" She stood up, wobbling, before tipping over. She was much too exhausted to stand. Itachi dove for her, catching her. Being pressed against Uchiha Itachi's chest was definitely a foreign feeling to her. She cursed herself as she began to cry, sobbing against his chest.

"Why not just let me fall, y-you're going to kill me anyway." She was weak now, she had no way of fighting back.

"I want to confess what truly happened to at least one living being. I need you awake for that." He sounded unwavering. She shuttered as he set her back down on his old futon, and took the spot next to her. He was very close to her, and this shook her reality. She always imagined him, the very few times he had ever crossed her mind, as an apathetic loner who resisted all rational thought and human contact. He still came across psychotic, but in a different way.

"Listen carefully, for I will repeat nothing. I was forced to do it. The Hokage forced my hand, forced me to slaughter every man woman and child. But I couldn't kill him. Not my otouto. My precious baby brother…so I fled. I fled and every day, every _second_ of every day since then, I have been aching and rotting inside. With no will…no purpose…" He hung his head now.

The Hyuuga could not believe what she was hearing. It took a few moments to register, to fully sink in. The Hokage had ordered the slaughter of an entire clan? That was impossible…

_A three year old Hinata sat at her place next to her father. Hiashi looked at the other leaders of their clan. "This marks the third year since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. May we lift our glasses and celebrate, good riddance to the bloodline traitors!" _

Hinata gasped. It was true…and her family had rejoiced it! She had…she had taken a sip of her drink to that toast, not knowing what it meant. She shook her head to rid herself of such memories.

"Itachi-sama. I'm so…so very sorry. I believe you, if it helps ease your suffering. I-I wish with all my heart you could take it back…I can't f-fathom…!" It was her turn to hang her head, tears suddenly cascading down her cheeks and landing with soft _thuds_ on her pants. "Oh, h-how your heart must ache!"

A calloused hand lifted her chin. Her eyes were met with black ones now, the man had turned off his kekkei genkai. He looked solemn. "Don't cry for me, little one. I don't deserve it. I'm a monster."

"No! N-No you're not!" She stared at him intensely, trying to convey her feelings. "You were manipulated by both your clan and your country. Curse this village! Curse clan values!" She looked tortured now. Her own pain was now seeping into her words, mixing with his in slow, deadly dance. "What father pits one son against another, poisoning their bonds forever? What father casts aside his own daughter because she cannot fight? Even if you asked for a ransom, he would not pay it! Do you know that? He would let me be taken. Raped, killed…it means nothing to him! I mean nothing to him!

Itachi blinked. "I certainly don't mean to rape you." He said matter-of-factly. He then looked her in the eyes. "Or kill you."

Her bonds snapped, freeing her extremities. She stayed were she sat though, for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. Itachi didn't move either. There was a comfortable silence that danced in the air.

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Time skip – The Battle Between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End~**

There was a sudden lull as Naruto looked upon the man who had taken his heart. It was the first time he had seen him since the avenger left him…since that night. Naruto placed a hand over his stomach. He heard Kyuubi purr gently. He had to tell Sasuke…he had to tell him that his clan repopulation was happening sooner than he anticipated.

"Sasuke! Why are you doing this?" He cried out. If it wasn't for the narrowing of red Sharingan eyes, Naruto would have thought the wind carried his words away. With speed Naruto didn't know the other boy possessed, Sasuke jumped the barrier between the statues they were standing on. He was inches from Naruto's face.

"This is _my_ life." He hissed. "I took what I wanted from you, and today is the day I break our bond for good. Bonds will only make me weak!" He drew his fist back, preparing to punch the blond in the stomach. Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear. Everything slowed down, as Naruto reached out to grab Sasuke's fist.

"No! I'm PREGNANT!" He shrieked.

There was utter silence. Sasuke was frozen, his eyes blank, and unblinking. Naruto hung his head, fists clenched at his side. A million thoughts rushed through his head, and many of them were bad. What if Sasuke hated him now? What if he wanted nothing to do with him or his child? What if he had decided that that night was a mistake…

"How." The word was forced between scowling lips. Naruto only shut his eyes, his fists clenching tighter. Sasuke took a menacing step forward. "_How._"

Naruto jumped, not making eye contact with the other boy.

"Kyuubi…he created a womb with his chakra…he wanted to give us a reason to be…to stay…he…DAMN IT, SASUKE! I'm pregnant with you child! How is that not enough for you?" He lifted his head, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You're lying. This is a ploy by Konoha to get me to stay. You told them, didn't you. You little whore. You told them how I fucked you. And they devised this plan to get me to come back. The prospect of reviving my clan. You disgust me." There was spite in his words, and hate in his eyes. He turned, and walked away.

Naruto, shocked and defeated, let him go. Very uncharacteristic. Something was definitely wrong.

**~Around the same time, back at Hinata's cottage~**

She loved having Naruto living with her. She was never lonely now, and never short on laughter. Despite the situation he found himself in, Naruto never ceased his joking. She was having the time of her life now, and she hoped it never went away.

But when nightfall came, and things settled down, and she retreated to her bedroom for the night, her mind ran away from her. All she could picture were those tortured red eyes. All she could hear was that strained voice.

'_I fled and every day, every __second__ of every day since then, I have been aching and rotting inside. With no will…no purpose…'_

And now that Naruto was off on his mission, she was alone, and all she thought of was Uchiha Itachi. She rolled over underneath her covers, pulling them up to her chin. She didn't know why he was always on her mind after that day. She just couldn't put her finger on the feelings she was having. It was almost as if he had turned her entire life upside down. She wanted to see him again, that much was certain. She reached out to touch the necklace she had hanging on the post of her bed. She had picked it up from the spot on the futon were Itachi had been sitting. He'd left it behind, and she'd taken it.

It quite possibly could be bait. She was rational enough to realize this. It could be a ploy. A bomb. A tracking device. But then again, it could also be a memento. A token to remind her that it'd actually happened. That she had actually been held…been confided in…by an S-rank criminal. And she'd enjoyed it. Oh, if only her father knew. If only he knew of the disgrace she was bringing to her clan. She smiled at the thought. She held the necklace up to the dim candle light. Three metal circles, spread out along it's chain. It was beautiful, but delicate. She fastened it around her neck, running her fingers along it once it was on her.

"My necklace." Came the odd voice.

Hinata screamed, whipping around to see the man she'd been day dreaming about for the past few months. His eyes weren't red now, but a deep black. His hair was still matted, his face slightly dirty. He still looked regal though. Hinata blushed deeply.

"G-Gomen…I…" She stuttered. He merely blinked.

"You can keep it. I did leave it behind." He looked around, almost like he was confused as to why he was even there. Hinata was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you change your mind about k-killing me, Itachi-san?" She was frozen on her bed.

To see Itachi smile was the single most amazing moment in Hinata's young life.

"No. I wanted to see you. Hyuuga-san…" He bowed his head. "You had such…conviction concerning my innocence." He approached her. "May I sit?"

Hinata relaxed, realizing that she wasn't going to be killed. She nodded, making room on her tiny futon for him to sit. He did so gingerly, and she leaned closer to him. Almost as if pushed by an unseen force, Itachi put his arm around the Hyuuga. She sighed, and started to giggle. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's just…if my father could see me now. On his property, cozying up with an Uchiha. Even if you hadn't been forced to…do those horrible things…he would still be infuriated. He's such…such an asshole. Pardon my language." She blinked. "Oh, I've never talked that way…G-Gomen!"

Itachi smirked. Then he leaned forward, and kissed the girl. Before she could respond…he was gone again. But resting there, where he had been sitting, was a small metal ring with a red center and the kanji for 'scarlet'. She slipped in onto her finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**~A month after the tragedy at the Valley of The End~**

Twenty-eight days had passed since he watched Sasuke's retreating back grow smaller and smaller, along with his hope. What had he been thinking? Oh, that's right. That the raven was still in love with him, like he had been that night, and that he would be so happy about finding out that Naruto was carrying his child that he would abandon his thoughts of joining Orochimaru and killing Itachi.

How very naive he was. He was now running through the forest at high speed, alone, with only six kunai in his pocket. He had no money… no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was going to bring Sasuke back…He was going to have a family.

_**"You have one year, Kit. That is when the baby will be due. It will take more time to nurture it to full health, since it's being sustained by only chakra. Still, take it easy. You won't swell to the size a woman would, but you will feel fatigue, irritated, and you'll be more on edge. Your desire to protect your child will become fierce."**_ Kyuubi's voice was sympathetic. He hated to see his Kit so distraught. He had thought for sure that the Uchiha boy would have stopped his nonsense at once when he found out about the pregnancy.

Naruto put his hand over his stomach again as he ran, something he found himself doing a lot. As the month had dragged on, he became more and more accustomed to the idea of being a father. He would love to be loved so unconditionally by someone, to give his baby the childhood he never got to have…but he wanted Sasuke to be in it's life too. To be in his life…

Naruto stopped suddenly when he came across what seemed to be a small cave that was dug into the side of the stone mountain. The was the distinct smell of stewed tomatoes wafting from the cave. It couldn't be… He slipped silently into the shadows, and peaked around the mouth of the cave to see what was inside. There, sure enough, was Uchiha Sasuke, tending to a pot that was hanging on a spit over a fire. He had found him? What was he going to do now? He hadn't expected…

"Look, Sasuke. Look with your Sharingan. Look at your child." He was standing at the mouth of the cave, his arms stretched out. His mind was running away from him. He was doing all of this on a whim. The Uchiha whipped around.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Usuratonkachi?" He activated his kekkei genkai, regardless, and peered through the blonde's stomach. There, he saw the pool of Chakra, and inside of that, a small embryo was curled up. He took a step back, in shock, covering his gaping mouth with a shaking hand.

"Naruto!" Was all he could force out. Naruto dropped his arms to his side.

"I told you it was true, Sasuke. I swore to you that I was pregnant with your child. You're heir. The child that is growing inside of me is an Uchiha, whether you want it to be, or not! You m-may not want me anymore, but you can't deny your child his father's love! Don't do what yours did!" He yelled, balling up his fists.

This struck a nerve, because Sasuke lunged forward…

"_Two white doves_

_ Innocent and small, _

_ Sitting above on a tree so tall_

_ One whispers to the other_

_ Her voice full of fright_

_ 'Please hang on tight, _

_ Please don't you fall!'_

_ The other sings softly_

_ Almost coos_

_ 'If you were down yonder, _

_ I'd fall for you!_

_ My pure white Love, _

_ I'd fall for you!' "_

Hinata never sang when she did her cleaning, but as of late, she found herself doing many things she wouldn't normally do. Like speaking out to her father, and to her cousin, Neji. She was staying out late, going on solo missions. She was becoming stronger. She was happier.

She was in love.

"That was a lovely song, Hinata-san." Came an odd voice from her window sill. She wasn't shocked to see Uchiha Itachi climbing deftly through her window. She had been counting down the seconds until he arrived again. It had been almost a month since his last visit. "I see you're wearing my ring."

Hinata blushed, nodding. "I haven't taken it off since you left it behind. It gives me comfort."

"And why is that?"

"It feels like you're near me when I wear it. I feel protected." She smiled. She was wearing his necklace, too. No one had noticed her new pieces of jewelry, and she doubt anyone would. No one noticed her, anyway. Well, no one except…

"You're the only person on the face of this earth that feels protected when I'm near. To most, it's the exact opposite." He said in a low voice. He stood very close to her. She noticed that his hair was even more matted now than it had been a month ago. She smiled softly.

"Itachi-sama. This may seem like an odd request, but could I wash your hair? It's quite unruly." She giggled. He reached up to touch his snarled locks.

"Hn. So it is. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He said in a monotone voice.

…and he pressed his lips against Naruto's wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. It had been so a long time since they'd be together this way. Naruto blushed, but kissed back feverishly. He was so in love with the Uchiha, it was ridiculous. And now that their baby was growing inside of him, that love blossomed into something that was almost unimaginable. He couldn't imagine not being with the raven haired avenger. To picture his life with anyone else but him was just…wrong.

But while he was distracted by those sinful lips, Sasuke had made his move. He disappeared with no so much as a whisper of movement, leaving Naruto, alone, in the cave. All of the cooking equipment was still there.

Naruto dropped to his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: This one is going to be a little angsty, just warning you know. It'll be fluffy, too. A perfect balance. Also, I'm going to be experimenting with my writing style a little bit here, so bear with me. Message me if you have any questions or concerns…or even requests! Thank you all for supporting me and liking this story! *Bows* Enjoy!))

There was a cold silence that fell over him at that moment. He had been left, defenseless, yet again. What was he to do? He was going to have this child in a year's time. The baby would be here, in the world, and Sasuke would be nowhere to be found. He wouldn't be the father figure that Naruto so desperately needed him to be. His child would grow up without knowing Sasuke. His home would be broken…the one thing Naruto had silently promised the small life form would never happen. He had lied. He had been hopeful, and that proved to be the worst thing he could've done. He was on his own now.

Again.

Just like he always would. Just like he always would be…No! He shook his head, clearing those nasty thoughts away. He wouldn't think like that! He wouldn't let his baby down…he wouldn't let Sasuke down! The raven needed to know that there were people in Konoha that loved him…that supported him! He didn't need to go to that mad man for power…he had it at home! He already had a family! That was the highest priority on his list. He was letting his hate for Itachi cloud his judgement. He couldn't see that the one thing he wanted most was right in front of his eyes!

"Sasuke!" His shout was carried on the back of the wind.

Sasuke leaned against the tree, panting heavily. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand…he fell to his knees in the dirt…and he sobbed. He sobbed for all the times he never go to break down and cry. He sobbed for his parents…he clan…He sobbed for Naruto, for his…his child.

His _child_.

Naruto was pregnant with his child. He most important person would give birth to his heir…but he had to become powerful! He had to defeat Itachi. He couldn't give up on this now, not when he was so close. His plans for clan revival had to wait! This was more important. What go would making a family prove to be if Itachi came in the dead of night and killed them all?

This flashed in front of his eyes now. Naruto and a faceless infant lying dead on the floor, in pools of their own blood. Itachi standing over them, eyes glinting with sickening joy. NO! He had to kill that psychopath before he found out about the baby. He had to do it for Naruto…for his family.

Itachi and Hinata relaxed into the hot water of her private onsen. When he had first laid eyes on the bathhouse that was inside her cottage, he had cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"It was the least they could do." She had said smugly.

They were both wearing bathing towels, but Hinata couldn't help but blush when her eyes raked over the Uchiha's chiseled chest. He was beautiful, she noted. His body was just as regal as her face. Her insecurities set in, and she felt instantly unworthy.

Itachi allowed himself to close his eyes, and he dunked his matted hair underwater. Hinata remembered why they were there in the first place. She reached over onto the shelf and grabbed her shampoo, and her hair oil. If there was one thing her and her cousin Neji had in common, it was the fact that they took very good care of their hair. She approached the Uchiha. She smiled, and squeezed some shampoo into her hands. He nodded in agreement, and she began her work.

She worked it into a thick lather, making sure to get down into his roots. She was tangling it more than it already was, but the hot oil would take care of that. She worked the shampoo all over.

"Dunk your head so I can rinse it." She said delicately. He did as she said, and she rinsed it all out, and then grabbed the oil flask. "This stuff works really well. I make it myself." She said, smiling proudly. He grinned and took it from her. He lifted it to his nose and smelt it.

"So this is what makes you smell so wonderful." He whispered. She ignored the was his eyes were half-lidded and smoldering. It was probably just the steam. She grabbed the vial back.

"Sakura blossoms and honey and wild oats…and an odd herb that only grows here on the compound. We use it for everything." She ticked off the ingredients as she poured it over his head. It quickly soaked in, and soon, she could run her fingers through his locks.

"Dunk again, please." She asked. He complied, but when he came back up, his lips were on hers again, and her towel was gone.

"Forgive me, Hinata-sama. But I cannot wait anymore." He whispered. His hands were everywhere, and she felt as though she might explode.

"I-Itachi-san! Please…" She murmured against his lips. He smiled softly, as her massaged her thigh underneath the warm water of the onsen.

"I am sorry if this seems sudden. You will find out why in time. But please…would you have me, Hyuuga Hinata?" He sounded so sweet, so uncharacteristically sentimental.

She returned his smile, and dragged him down for a kiss that would seal her fate. She gave herself to him that night. And it was beautiful.

It was luck that he found the Uchiha again. It was three days after their last encounter. Naruto was bolder now. He was going to convince the raven that it was best for him to come home…for him to care for his family. He approached the makeshift campsite.

"I've been thinking of names. I really like Kouhei. It means peaceful." He said softly as he came into earshot of the missing nin. Sasuke froze and turned around.

"Naruto…please go back to the village. I'll be back. Just…you need to let me do this. I have to kill him I have to make my family safe. I can't love you or raise a child if I know he's out there. He'll kill you. He'll destroy my family all over again." He rushed to were Naruto stood, and wrapped him up in a gentle hug. "I wish it wasn't like this! I wish I could be there for you, and have this be a normal occurrence, but it isn't going to be until he's dead. I'm sorry."

He dropped to his knees and kissed Naruto's belly. "I'm sorry, Kouhei. Daddy's sorry." He voice was muffled by the cotton of Naruto's jumpsuit.

It isn't surprising that Naruto started to sob.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had gone by since Naruto had let Sasuke go on his self-imposed mission, and since Hinata had given herself to Itachi. Naruto was back home with his best friends, and things were almost back to what they would call 'normal.' Naruto was happier than he ever was. Sure, he was nervous about Sasuke being away from him, but he promised his blonde he wouldn't go to Orochimaru. He was off seeking wisdom from Sages all over Shinobi country. The Elders of the village accepted this, if not only because Naruto had such conviction and hope in his eyes. Sasuke was not a missing Nin. And they knew of the baby, of course. They were all seasoned shinobi, and something like that would not slip their intelligence, especially when one of them was a Hyuuga.

Not that Hinata would have told them. She had become more and more brazen when it came to dealing with her clan. She spoke out at clan meetings, slamming her fists and even flipping a table. She cursed, as well. And as of late, she had become sick. Reclusive. Even with Naruto.

XXXXX

"Hinata-chan…what's gotten in to you? You haven't been…" Naruto trailed off as he saw the look in her best friend's eyes. She looked broken. She was standing in front of the kitchen window, grasping the edge of the counter top. Her Byakugan was activated, but behind that, her eyes where swimming in fear.

"I-I…I haven't been feeling well. I…" She blinked, tears running down her soft cheeks.

"_**She's with child, kit. I have no doubt."**_ Came Kyuubi's grumbling vibrato. Naruto covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hinata-chan! Kyuubi says you're…pregnant!" Naruto blinked as the words set in. He couldn't believe it.

"I…I was raped on a solo mission! I thought I'd taken care of it, b-but I guess not." She said it shakily, but with conviction. Naruto had no reason not to believe her. But, dear reader, we know the truth.

"Are you going to…to abort it?" Naruto asked gently. Hinata smiled up at him, a sad, sick smile.

"Of course not, Naruto-nii-chan. You cannot blame a child for it's fathers…short commings." She said cryptically, gazing out her kitchen window.

XXXX

By the time her stomach began to swell, the whole village knew her 'story'. The reactions were predictable, to say the least. Pity, understanding…even some disgust. But she knew it was better than if they were to know the truth. At least now her baby had a chance.

But in secret, at night, Itachi was there with her. He wrapped her up in his arms, rubbed her growing belly. And he would apologize. Oh, Kami-sama would he apologize.

"I'm sorry for everything. For the fact I can't openly marry you. Confess my love to you. Be a proper father to our child. I'm sorry things ended up this way. Forgive me, my beautiful place in the sun." He whispered into her ear.

"Forgive you…forgiveness…_Kaiya_. That will be her name. Kaiya." Hinata whispered. Itachi lifted his head from her chest, his black eyes wide with excitement.

"Her?" He put his hand on her belly. "I'm going to have a daughter. We…we have a daughter. Kaiya." He kissed her belly now, stroking it tenderly. "Kaiya-chan. Papa will love you forever. He will find a way to be a great father, even if he must fight a thousand monsters! He will be here, and love you. Papa loves you, and he loves your mother. He always will."

Hinata began to cry, but they were tears of joy. She should have savored it, because tomorrow would be the worst day of her life.

XXX

Hinata and Itachi were both asleep. He had meant to leave, but he was just too comfortable. He reaped the misfortunes of giving in when his rational brain told him to flee. That was the morning Neji Hyuuga decided to check on his pregnant cousin. And what he special eyes saw sent him into a frenzy.

"HINATA! YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed, launching himself through the window. The lovers on the bed were jerked away, and Itachi caught Hinata as she fell off the bed. Neji took this opportunity to bind Itachi's wrists together. Now, he could have fought and won, but he would never hurt someone close to Hinata. He let himself be captured.

Hinata couldn't move. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was seven months pregnant…what could she gave done.

"N-Neji, no! I love him!" She reached out, only to have a kunai thrown at her by her own flesh and blood.

"You are a blood traitor. Sleeping with this…this _monster_. That's his child in your womb, isn't it? You lied to the whole village. You'll both pay." The older Hyuuga hissed. Hinata shook her head, her tiny fists clenched together.

"You're wrong! He was forced to kill his clan! The Hokage-"

"That is enough, Hinata-sama." Itachi sounded calm. Too calm. He faced Neji.

"I'll go willingly, but do not hold her accountable. I raped her. I manipulated her. She is not responsible." Itachi hung his head.

Very suddenly, Hinata's bedroom door burst open. Naruto stood in the doorway, panting. He pointed an accusing finger at Itachi.

"He's telling the truth! Kyuubi told me everything!" He hollered.

Just what is that truth…?


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyuubi told me the truth! He told me everything!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I'm disgusted!"

Hinata flinched. What did Naruto mean? What did he know? She waited for the accusing words, her breath caught in her throat.

"How could our village allow something like this? Old man Sarutobi…how could he have ordered something so cruel?" He clutched the sides of his face, his beautiful blue eyes welling up with tears.

Hinata released her breath. Naruto knew the truth. The real, honest truth. Itachi smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun. What's done is done. I must pay for my crimes against my clan and against my country." He said solemnly.

Neji had heard enough. To Hinata and Naruto's dismay, he hauled the oldest Uchiha away to the Hokage tower. Itachi didn't put up a fight. It was pure agony.

XXX

His stoning was scheduled for the very next afternoon. It seemed primitive, there was no denying that. But it was tradition to stone a missing nin, should they every be unlucky enough to be caught. This was to be the first public stoning in over fifty years.

He was tied up to a wooden pole in the middle of the Uchiha Compound, what they thought would be a fitting place for him to be bludgeoned to death. It was sick and twisted. Horrid. Poetic. There was defeat in his eyes. The crowed that gathered there had sick satisfaction in their eyes. They yelled taunts and jeers. They laughed at him. And then he saw her. He saw them…

From the stress of being discovered, Hinata had gone into early labor. That night she gave birth to their baby girl, Kaiya. She was so small, with a tuft of black hair. She was silent now, even as the crowed jeered. Itachi couldn't look away. His baby. His daughter, she was right there. He had to…

"My baby!" He cried out, his voice gruff and desperate. He openly sobbed, pulling at his binds. "My precious baby girl! Let me see her! Let me hold her!" He was struggling against the ropes, his voice becoming harsh with his sobs.

The village laughed. They jeered. Someone even threw a stone prematurely. It hit him in the mouth, cutting up his lip. He never stopped screaming. He never stopped begging. Hinata fought through the crowed, clutching the infant to her chest. She ascended the stairs to his funeral pyre. The guards were too shocked to move. When she reached him, his voice was barely audible.

"I'm so sorry! Hinata…I'm so sorry. Please…let me see her!" He pleaded. She smiled sadly.

"Of course, my love." She lifted her baby up so she was level with Itachi's face. He gently rested his head on hers.

"Kaiya…Papa loves you. He'll always love you. Remember that-"

"ENOUGH!" Came the booming voice of the Hokage, Tsunade. She was cutting through the crowd with Naruto on her heels. He had a grin on his face. "The Elders have come clean, those bloody fools. DROP YOUR STONES. THIS IS BARBARIC! WHO ORDERED THIS?"

Hinata gased dazedly at the blonde woman. "You did, Hokage-sama. Neji said you did."

"What are you saying?" Tsunade looked off to the side of the crowd, where the Hyuuga clan stood. They had not allowed Hinata to stand with them, of course. But there, standing with an evil glint in his pale eyes, was Neji Hyuuga. He stepped forward, his head held high in arrogance.

"Yes, I orchestrated this! It wasn't hard. Those old fools wanted to watch him die just as much as I did. They're the ones who gave me permission!" He chuckled darkly. "But if it were up to me, my traitor cousin and her demon spawn would be tied up there as well!" He was mad. Absolutely mad. Hinata gasped at this, clutching Kaiya close to her chest. Itachi snarled, and his binds finally gave way.

As his feet touched down onto the deck of the pyre, every man and women of the village was sure he would dive for Neji, and slaughter him like he'd done his family. But that wasn't so. He immediately turned his tiny family, and took them protectively into his arms. Hinata offered the baby to him, and he gingerly cradled her tiny body. They say babies that young can't smile, but Kaiya smiled up at her father. His heart melted. Anything could have happened to him then. He could have died in that moment, and he would have gone a happy man. But it seemed like he would be allowed to live.

"Uchiha Itachi-san. You have full pardon from Konoha, and her people. You're crimes will be deemed crimes of war, of which you were following unorthodox orders by our aging, senile Third Hokage. We apologize." Tsunade bowed to him.

The crowd roared their disapproval. Neji was carted off by a trio of ANBU Black Ops, shouting obscenities. The Hyuuga Clan lost two young members that day. For Hinata would be married soon, and Neji would be locked away for a very long time.

But the stories not over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding decorations were beautiful. The few people that showed up seemed genuinely happy for the couple. Itachi looked out over the crowd from where he stood behind the shrubs that acted as a stage. Naruto was helping the eldest Uchiha tie the obi on his wedding yukata. He'd gotten it from the old estate. It had been his fathers…Fugaku. Itachi sighed.

"I'd always visioned my family sitting in the crowd during my wedding…my little brother standing at my side. But I suppose his _koibito_ will be enough. Thank you, Naruto-kun." The black haired man bowed his head. Naruto smiled sadly.

"No problem, Itachi. But listen…Sasuke's off preparing to…kill you. He's been gone a long time, and he might very well be back soon. I guess what I'm trying to say is…what do you plan on doing when he returns? What are you going to say when he comes to your doorstep?"

"He'll believe me if you are there, Naruto-kun."

Xxxx

Rock Lee walked Hinata down the aisle, giving her away to Itachi. None of her clansmen were present on her side of the precession. In their place, though, sat Tenten, Sakura (who was tearing up at the beauty of it all), Ino, and her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji, Gaara no Sabaku (who was in a relationship with Lee) and his siblings. Iruka Umino was acting as Justice of the Peace, and Kakashi was standing next to Naruto as groomsman. Next to him was Gai-sensei, who was shedding manly tears. Shino and Kiba, Hinata's teammates, were standing next to her, both with huge smiles on their faces. Shino was holding Kaiya, since the bug vessel seemed to be very good with small children. It was shocking.

Hinata considered everyone there to be her new family. She knew that they would not abandon her. And then was her husband to be. Strong, broken, honest. Simply wonderful. And he daughter, of course. Her precious baby girl. What more could she ask for? She was truly happy.

A week later found Naruto laying in his bed, his belly bare to the cold night air. He had only a small bump, even though he was almost due to deliver. It really could happen any time now. And as much as he wanted Sasuke to be there when he delivered, he was apprehensive about the youngest Uchiha's return. Now that Itachi was back in the village, married to Hinata and the father of a beautiful baby girl, that complicated Sasuke's plan remarkably. The worst part was that the eldest son had rebuilt the Uchiha compound, and was living in it. That would strike a nerve, Naruto was sure of it.

The cold breeze that blew through the window carried with it a certain whisper. He could almost hear them off in the distance. The drums of war. He knew that when the time came, and Orochimaru ascended on the village once more, the village would be faced with battle, and both he and Sasuke would have to fight. He knew his child very well could become an orphan like he had. But still, one must not let the fear of missing the target keep them throwing the knife. He wanted a chance at normal…at chance at love and happiness. He thought he deserved at least that much.

And that's when he felt it. The sudden _pop_ sensation…the pressure. His baby was coming now.

"HINATA!" he screamed.

Xxxx

He's passed out from pain, of course. Even if he hadn't, they would have used an knock-out agent. He had to have Kouhei cut from his body, since his anatomy was not correct for delivery a child. When he awoke, he noticed the familiar smell of disinfectant, and the common hustle and bustle of the hospital. He also heard the gentle, tinkling cries of an infant. His baby…

"Kouhei!" He sat straight up, immediately regretting it as the whole room began to spin. But that didn't deter him. When he could finally see straight, the sight shocked him. There, standing not two feet from him, was Uchiha Sasuke. In his arms was their-

"A son…I have a son." Sasuke whispered. "Kouhei."

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke. Let me see-"

"Shut your mouth." Hissed the raven. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock.

((A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Oh no! What will happen next! What is Sasuke's problem? What will become of their relationship! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter! Sorry about the length on this one! I have a lot of tests and essays this week, all on top of work! But, I have a break in two weeks, so expect a lot of updates and maybe some new stories from April 5-April 16! Love you all!))


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"After all you said to me…you made me believe you loved me. That I could trust you! And then I find out…I'm out there, slaving away to kill a man, to keep you and my son safe…and you fucking stand next to him at his _wedding_? You're the one who fucking freed him in the first place?" He hissed. He'd put Kouhei back in the bassinette that was against the far wall. He grabbed Naruto by the collar, dragging him out of the bed. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now." Came his lovers deadly voice.

"Sasuke, they forced him to do it! The Elders admitted to it! He didn't _want_ to kill them. The only reason he left the village was because they'd told him to kill you too, and he couldn't do it! You have to believe-"

A _crack_ resonated as Sasuke's hand connected with the skin on Naruto's face. Said blonde reached up to cup his own cheek as he looked up at Sasuke. There was fear in his eyes. His normal, boisterous attitude was absent in the face of losing all he had held so dear. Would Sasuke take their son?

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth, you disgusting piece of garbage. I don't know why I thought we could actually have something." He slammed Naruto against the wall. "You're no better than that demon. You and he are one in the same. No wonder no one ever bothered to love you." There was ice in his words.

Naruto gasped, his bright blue eyes filling up quickly with tears, and they overflowed down his cheeks. Sasuke had the audacity to laugh. He then grabbed a kunai knife from his holster, and pressed it against Naruto's throat.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Demon." He hissed.

The door burst open, and there in the door way stood a windswept Hyuuga Neji. Assesing the situation, he vaulted over the hospital bed and knocked Sasuke down. Naruto could only stare as Neji wrestled the knife from Sasuke's hands. Why was he…wasn't he locked up. Hadn't he gone mad?

"Naruto-kun, take the baby and go to Itachi. I'll be there soon. Just go!" He huffed as Sasuke struggled.

"NO! You won't take my son to him!" The raven shrieked. "NO!"

Naruto gathered up his son (for the very first time, mind you) and did as he was told. He ran.

(A/N: Just a teaser! I felt bad leaving you guys hanging with the cliff hanger on the last chapter! Enjoy!))


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until much later that night that any developments about the situation made it's way to Naruto. He was waiting impatiently at the Uchiha compound with his fussy new baby. He looked down at his infant now, and smiled sadly. Tears welled up in his eyes as the tiny baby boy reached out for him. Soon, in the next few years, he'll be reaching out for Sasuke, too. And the way thinsg were going, he doubted the raven haired young man would be there for his son.

The door swung open suddenly, and Naruto lay his baby down next to his cousin in the crib they shared. He ran to the front door, and there, standing in the archway, was Hyuuga Neji. He was covered in blood, and he looked like he was injured. Naruto covered his mouth with a shaking hand.

"Is he…dead?" He whispered.

Neji shook his head. "No, but he escaped. He said he was going to Orochimaru. That's who possessed me, Naruto. If you hadn't stopped me when you did by getting him to confess…they never would have caught him in time. He got his hands on the Yamanaka's Mind Transfer technique. You know that I would never…Hinata-chan." He turned to his little cousin. "You know I would never speak to you like that…or do those things. I would never choose the clan over you, or Naruto-kun. I left them…I don't know why I'm not dead. I Don't know why they didn't activate my curse seal."

Hinata smiled knowingly. "They knew you'd come here. Neji, I'm the only one who can activate your curse seal. They never told you, because they wanted you to stay fearful and obedient." She looked disgusted.

Naruto could do nothings but stare at the young man.

"You risked death for us?" He whispered.

"Twice for you, Naruto-kun. The Uchiha very well could have killed me. He's gotten very powerful from his travels. But just the thought of leaving you and your baby alone…it kept me fighting. It kept me alive." The pale-eyed man reached out and brushed his fingertips across the bruise on Naruto's cheek. "It's despicable, the thought that he could strike the one who loves him. The one who bore his child. Some of us would die to possess those things." Came his gentle voice.

Naruto blushed. "Come on, Neji. Let's get you cleaned up. I want you to meet Kouhei."

Xxx

Once Neji had been patched up and donned a clean white yukata, Naruto brought him to the nursery. Hinata and Itachi had brought Kaiya to their room, so little Kouhei was all alone in the crib. Naruto lifted him up. He was still drowsy from him nap. Naruto proudly handed him to Neji, and the gentle fist specialist didn't know what to say. He was breathless. The infant had a tiny patch of fine blonde hair, and when his squinty eyes finally opened, they were the color of a summer sky. He looked just like a tiny little Naruto.

"He's…amazing." Neji finally managed to speak. Naruto smiled.

"He's my pride."

Xxxx

Naruto and Neji were getting ready to go to bed. The Hyuuga would be staying in the compound now, and until the rest of the houses had been renovated, Naruto offered to put him up. It was the least he could do.

"Naruto-kun…you know that I will say right? I won't abandon you, or your son." Neji said, the darkness of Naruto's bedroom giving him confidence.

"Neji, what are you saying?" Naruto replied. The Hyuuga sat up in his bedroll, turning to face the blonde.

"I'm saying that…I want to be here for you and Kouhei. I want to protect you. Support you. Do everything that he failed to do." He scooted closer to Naruto, pushing their bedrolls together. Naruto turned his head away.

"He didn't fail to love me, Neji. He d-did…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. Neji reached out to touch the blonde's bruised cheek again.

"Naruto, I would never strike you. I would never speak to you with anger in my voice. I would love you unconditionally. I can give you peace…tranquility…I can give you happiness."

_Happiness_…

"And what about Kouhei? I have baggage, Neji. I just gave birth to another man's child not twenty four hours ago!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji smiled softly, brushing Naruto's hair off his forehead.

"He is a part of you. He is precious to me. I love him, and I will protect him. I will give him guidance…I will be the father mine never got to be." He whispered into the night.

Naruto was at a loss for words. Neji was offering to be a father to his son? He wanted to replace Sasuke? But…

"Why?" Came Naruto's weak reply.

The Hyuuga slowly pulled the other man against his chest, holding him like her was made of glass.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun. You changed my perception of destiny. You gave me the strength to defy my clan…to break free of my cage. Thanks to you, Naruto-kun…I can fly." The older man whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You can stay…but, Neji…" He didn't want to say this, but he had to be honest. "Neji, I don't know if I can love you."

Neji smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Sadness was making its home in his opal orbs.

"Just to be near you…that is enough."

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks came and went, and things almost seemed normal. Naruto and Neji moved into their own cottge, just down the side walk from the main house, which was where Hinata and Itachi lived. The cottage was small and quaint. Neji hung scrolls on the wall, some with encouraging kanji, and other with images of birds flying over open oceans. In Kouhei's room, which had two large glass windows for plenty of light, he hung a scroll he'd made himself. Naruto hadn't known, but Neji was very skilled at calligraphy. On the scroll was the phrase, '_Never give up. Always believe. You are loved. Never be afraid to fly.'_ Naruto had almost cried when he read it.

In those two weeks, Neji had really grown on the blonde. The way he woke up every morning before the sun to meditate. The way he chanted melodically when he practiced his Tai Chi and his Gentle Fist katas. And especially the way he cared for Kouhei. He did everything with gentle hands, it seemed. He changed the baby with no complications. No fussing, no squirming. When Neji was around, Kouhei would just…calm down. He would cease crying. He would reach out for him…

Now, Naruto wasn't falling in love. Oh, absolutely not. He was just grateful to have someone to spend time with, someone helped him with his newborn. But, the blonde could tell that the other man had fallen hard. He saw it in those pale eyes when Neji looked at him. He felt it in those fingertips when they brushed against his face. Naruto had the Hyuuga wrapped around his finger. And he didn't quite know if that was a blessing or a curse.

Naruto pondered this as he sat in his kitchen, sipping a steaming cup of oolong tea his 'roommate' had prepared for him. Said roommate was in the nursery, since he'd offered to get Kouhei up from his afternoon nap. Naruto took this moment to contemplate his current situation. On one hand, he had Sasuke. His first love. The biological father of his child. The man who'd left him alone during his pregnancy, preferring to go off and gain power to kill a man that had sacrificed his sanity to protect a village and a brother who both had shunned him. Sasuke, the man who'd struck him, in front of their new born, before promptly fleeing _again_ to gain even _more_ power.

And then there was Hyuuga Neji. A man who defied his clan, fought Sasuke, and was now picking up the pieces of his broken life. And all of this he did for Naruto. The brown haired man was going out of his way to make Naruto happy. It was the little things he did. Drawing hot baths for him…cokking him delicious meals. Even the tea he was now enjoying was a token of Neji's kindness…a token of his love. And not to mention the way the Hyuuga acted in regards to his son. He was always finding new ways to love Kouhei.

As if on cue, Naruto heard something he'd never heard before. Neji was singing, in a soft tender voice, to his son.

"_Through the mist and the haze_

_ Lies the world of your dreams_

_ Never say that love isn't what is seems_

_ It is sweet and tender_

_ It is happiness and slender_

_ And you will know it one day_

_ As I do."_

Naruto had to keep himself from choking up. He opened to door to the nursey, and saw the other man cradling his son, rocking him back and forth lightly. He was gazing at him like he was the most precious thing on earth.

"Kouhei…I know I'm not your real papa…but I'd love to be. You're such a perfect child. So beautiful. If I could have one wish, it would be to be something special to you and your daddy."

Kouhei hiccupped, and suddenly began to whine. Neji's eyes widened.

"Are you still tired, honey? Do you want to sleep some more? You poor thing…" He gently laid the baby back down in his crib. Kouhei ceased his fussing. Where did Neji get so good at caring for infants?

Naruto disappeared before the Hyuuga turned around. He didn't want Neji to know that he'd heard what he said…

"_If I could have one wish…"_


	13. Chapter 13

"Naruto-kun?" Neji's soft voice called to him from the kitchen. Said blonde was still in bed. He wasn't feeling well, and he'd decided to have sleep in. He stirred.

"Hmm?" Was his sleepy reply. Neji smiled softly to himself, and walked into the bedroom. He knelt down by the side of the bed, and gently touched Naruto's face.

"What would you like for breakfast? I've just cut up some fruit. I thought maybe you'd like some." He whispered, as to not disturb the sleepy atmosphere in the room. Naruto was delusional from his tiredness, and reached up to grab Neji's shirt. He pulled him down on top of him.

"Hmm…rather have _you_." He mumbled, nuzzling the older boy. Neji's white eyes widened in shock, and he blushed, trying to pull away.

"Naruto-kun?" He whispered. The blondes eyes were closed, and he wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga, pressing their lips together. Neji almost lost it, the feeling of his lips on his beloved's was enough to drive him mad. He couldn't help himself. He kissed back with fervor, running his skilled hands up and down Naruto's sides. The feeling of his blonde against his fingertips made every cell in his body sing. He was so happy in this moment…everything was perfect…

"_Uhh! S-Sasuke!_"

Neji's heart dropped. He shoved Naruto away, back down onto the bed, and covered his mouth with a shaking hand. He was dizzy. He wanted to run. He settled for standing and slowly backing up towards the door. He watched as Naruto slowly opened his eyes, realization dawning on him.

"O-Oh no." He bit his now swollen lip. "N-Neji, I…" He trailed off, hanging his head.

As if on cue, Kouhei began crying from the nursery. On instinct, Neji turned to go tend to the baby, but Naruto stopped him.

"Let me get it. I am his father after all." Naruto mumbled. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth at what he'd just said. Neji made a strangled sound, hurt painted across his regal face. Naruto stood up, but before he could make it to the Hyuuga, he'd whipped around and ran from the room. He ran as far as he could, and he didn't stop until he was out of the compound.

Naruto was left behind, with nothing to do but tend to his crying son. Who, of course, wouldn't stop crying, no matter what Naruto did. It was clear he wanted Neji. But Naruto's carelessness had drove him away.

XXX

Gaara had always been curious as to why Sakura had never accepted Lee's advances. Even before he'd gotten together with the Leaf jonin. Granted, he'd had a thing for the spandex-wearing ninja for some time now, but it still baffled him that Sakura had turned him down. Now, he certainly wasn't complaining. If she had excepted, Gaara seriously doubted that he and Lee would be together now. And that just wasn't a possibility.

It just irked him…he remembered the way Lee used to gush over the pink-haired girl. Buying her flowers, cute presents. Calling her his _special someone_. Lee didn't do those things with him. He knew the taijutsu master loved him. Because he said that he did. He's promised. So why…

Why was he watching his boyfriend kiss said pink-haired girl, in her apartment, when he told Gaara he was out training. Is this where he'd been sneaking off to everyday?

"I'm so glad you have _him_ the slip, Lee. I've wanted this for so long…but he was always in the fucking way." Came her snide voice. He watched as she straddled his boyfriends waist. Lee looked away.

"Just don't…don't mention him." Lee murmured.

Don't mention him? But Lee said…he promised that he loved him. Had he been lying? Obvious. But Gaara had given him his virginity. His love. He must not have been doing it right. He was new to all of this. He hadn't been enough for Lee…

He turned away from the window and walked silently down the street. He was lost inside his head. Doubts threatened to drown him…he reached up to touch his cheeks. They were wet. He was crying. When he deemed he was far enough away, he sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He let the tears flow. He let sorrow take him.

"Hello. You're the Kazekage, right?" Came a deep voice. The red head lifted his head, tears still streaming down his face. In front of him stood a boy who looked a few years older than him. He had short black hair, and very pale skin. Even paler than his own. He had black big black eyes. His midriff was exposed. Gaara found this odd.

"Oh no, you're crying. Let me console you." The stranger said, sitting next to him on the bench. He awkwardly put his arm around Gaara's small shoulders. "There, there. It'll be alright." He sounded like he was talking about the weather. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Gaara sniffled. "I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me." He said. Who was this man? Did strangers normally console one another?

"Oh, no. Well I'm sure you can find someone new. You're very handsome." The stranger smiled at him. "Would you like to get a hot drink with me? That will take your mind off of him."

Gaara was confused. Handsome? Him? And now this man was asking him out on a date? Was it a date?

"Yes." Gaara said.


	14. Chapter 14

Neji felt horrible for leaving, but he just had to get away. He had to collect his thoughts. He needed time, on his own, to realize that Naruto would probably never love him. That destiny had, once again, stripped him of happiness.

The park was empty, given the late hour, and for that he was thankful. He hung his head, and finally let those bitter tears fall. Tears for his cursed lineage, tears for his unrequited love. Why him? What was it _always_ him? He let self-pity was over him like a tidal wave. He was so lost in it that he almost didn't hear the voices coming from deeper into the tree line. He wiped his eyes and approached the fence. He knew he couldn't go inside. This was the Nara's deer sanctuary. Access was limited. He listened closely to the voices, his byakugan activated.

"What are you doing here?" Came Shikamaru's voice. It lacked it usual lazy drawl. He was on high alert. Due to Shikamaru's shadow possession technique, his byakugan could only make out shadows.

"I can't…I can't take it anymore. I can't take being with him anymore! Please…" It was another male voice. It sounded familiar to the Hyuuga, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You really think this act is going to work? We know your tricks, you idiot. You're really pathetic if you think this is going to work." Shikamaru's words cut like a knife.

"I know…I know I'm pathetic. This isn't what you think! I have information! I don't know where he is exactly right now…I've been wandering for months…but I have his plans. I know his next steps! I know exactly what he is teaching the Uchiha!"

Neji gasped. Was the stranger talking about Orochimaru? Could this man be…Kabuto Yakushi? What was he doing here? He'd run away from that retched snake man…but why?

"That will remain to be seen. You'll be taken in for interrogation as soon as reinforcements arrive. In the mean time, you're going to tell me why you left. If, that is, you can formulate a decent sob story." Shikamaru's words dripped with venom.

"I-It's too embarrassing…" Kabuto sounded defeated.

His byakugan sensed the reinforcements approaching. He disappeared into the night.

XXX

Gaara and his mystery date sat in the small, traditional café. Gaara was sitting with his hands in his lap, staring blankly at his tea. The other young man smiled at him.

"It'll get cold." He said in a soft, teasing voice. Gaara was shaken from his thoughts.

"What is your name?" He asked. The black-haired ninja smiled again.

"It's Sai. I don't have a last name…at least, I don't remember it. But that's alright. And you're Gaara. The Sand's fifth, and youngest, Kazekage." He sipped his green tea, his black eyes never leaving Gaara's green ones. "I know a lot about you. I've drawn you many times."

"D-Drawn me?" Gaara didn't know if he was serious. He still wasn't that good at reading people's meanings. Sai set his cup down.

"Yes. I'm an artist. When I first saw you, I had to capture your beauty. So I drew you once. After that, every time I saw the picture, I painted you again. I couldn't get enough." Sai was grinning, but Gaara realized that it didn't reach his eyes like it did with other people, like his sister, Temari. When Temari smiled, her eyes lit up. Sai's eyes looked dull. This saddened Gaara.

"I'd like to see them." He said, taking a drink of his catnip tea. He felt the depressants in the tea calming him down. That is why this was his favorite flavor. He saw Sai nod.

"Yes, of course. We can go to my apartment when you're finished with your tea. It's not far from here. Besides, it will take your mind off of Rock Lee."

That hurt. "Please don't bring him up-"

"_Just don't…don't mention him." Lee murmured._

Gaara shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of what Lee had said out of his mind. Sai frowned.

"I'm sorry. But I can tell you're thinking about him. He's all you thought about this whole time. And I also know that he is _not_ thinking about you right now. He's only thinking about her. She's all he ever thinks about. I know you don't want to hear it. But it's the truth. "

Gaara began to tear up. Every word this man was saying was abosutely true. He could tell by the way Lee never looked him in the eyes when they made love. How he would make up excuses to be gone all night…

Sai stood. "Come on. Let's go to my apartment."

XXX

Sai's small apartment had paintings hung on almost every square inch of wall. Most of them were strictly ink and calligraphy, while other had color. An easel stood by the living room window. It had a half-finished painting of a sunset on it. It was beautiful.

"I use this one to do landscape art. The other one is in my bedroom." He grabbed Gaara's wrists and pulled him along. His bedroom was dark, but Gaara could see the pictures spread out of the floor. There was one of him in his Kazekage's robes…one of him in his shinobi gear. They were very good, but they aren't what caught his eye. The last one, which was slightly covered by the other two, was the one that made his jaw drop.

He was naked, all but for a small white cloth that covered his groin. He was laying on a bed with black sheets, his arms over his head. His eyes were half-lidded and lustful. His hair was mused. His mouth was open sensuously. He could see every shadow, every sinewy muscle of his chest.

"That one I painted from my imagination." Sai's voice was very close to his ear. "I had a dream about this, that was my inspiration for this." He wrapped his arms around Gaara, pressing his palms against the smaller boys chest. "I was on top of you…lavishing your almond-colored skin with soft kisses. And you were whispering my name."

Gaara was finding it very hard to breathe.


	15. Chapter 15

He eventually made his way back to the compound, albeit reluctantly. He didn't want to crawl back. Mind you, he wasn't really _angry_ with the blonde…he was just hurt. He wished that Naruto would just give him a chance. He was trying very hard to make it clear that he loved the other boy. Why was it so hard for him to move on from the Uchiha?

He really didn't want to be staying in the Uchiha compound, either. But Itachi-san had been nice enough to take him in, so he wasn't going to complain. And essentially, he wanted to be wherever the blonde was. Whether or not Naruto felt the same was still up in the air. He'd accepted his niceties well enough, he would smile when Neji brought his tea or drew his bath water, but once night came…Naruto would curl up and completely ignore him. Sometimes, he even heard him crying deep into the night. Damn Sasuke for doing this to him. Naruto was the brightest star in Konoha, and the youngest Uchiha was dimming him. Neji wanted to make him happy…he wanted to bring that bright light back into those lovely blue eyes.

If only Naruto wanted to forget…

XXX

Gaara could feel Sai's lips on his neck. Lee never kissed him there. Hell, Lee hardly kissed him at all. And when he did, he always looked like it had left a sour taste in his mouth. Had the green-clad shinobi even loved him at all?

"S-Sai…what are you doing?" The red head asked. Sai smiled against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I'm admiring the most beautiful work of art in this room."

Gaara blushed, trying to make sense of what was happening right now. He had caught the love of his life (or so he thought) having sex with his childhood crush. He then was picked up by a stranger, who took him for tea, and was now practically worshipping his body, and had been drawing pictures of it for who knows how long.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Kazekage-sama?" The older boy asked. He was running his hands over Gaara's chest and stomach, while peppering kisses all over his neck. Gaara shook his head, but inside he was still apprehensive about what was happening. Should he trust this man? He _was_ Naruto's teammate, and the blonde trusted him, so…Should he really pass up an opportunity like this? Sai was practically begging for him. Nobody had ever wanted him like this.

Sai moved them in in front of his vanity mirror. Gaara's face turned even redder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, starting to get nervous. Sai smiled, and began removing Gaara's sash. Once that was out of the way, he pulled the boys blood red tunic over his head, revealing his chest.

"I think now would be a good time to remind you of how beautiful you are. Why he threw you away, I will never understand. He was foolish." He ran his long, thin fingers down the middle of the red head's chest. Gaara gasped at the feeling, and Sai used his other hand to turn Gaara's face towards the mirror. "Look at yourself. Your skin is the color of almonds. I had to try very hard to mix the right color when I painted you. The same with your eyes. Such an exotic green." He ran his fingers through Gaara's hair now. "And your hair…it's such a vibrant red…you truly are a desert rose. Rare, but lovely."

There was silence, as both males stood in front of that mirror. Gaara was marveling at the sight of Sai's pale hands. Finally, the black haired man spoke, cutting the silence like a knife.

"Let me paint you with my love tonight. I promise I will be here in the morning."

XxX

When Neji finally approached the door to Naruto's cottage, he was immediately met with the sound of Kouhei's crying. He didn't bother to knock, because the infant's wails were demanding. When he made his way inside, he saw a flustered Naruto, desperately trying to calm his son. Blue eyes looked up and met his own.

"H-He just won't stop. He wants you. He…doesn't want me." Naruto sounded so defeated. Neji wordlessly stepped forward, and touched the baby's tummy. He whined weakly, before going silent.

"It's not that he doesn't want you, Uzumaki-sama. He can tell when you are upset. Infants pick up on these things." He said, his voice tired and strained. "He will need to get used to me not being around. I won't be spending as much time with him, anymore."

"Wh-what?"

"He is _your_ son, after all. Not mine."

"Neji-" Naruto was staring at him. That look in his eyes…the same look he gave Uchiha, right before the other male had slapped him. Was it fear? Pain? "D-Don't do this! I'm sorry!" Tears welled up in his perfect blue eyes, and Neji cursed himself. He was no better than the Uchiha.

Naruto sniffled quickly, and turned to walk down the hall. He returned moments later without Kouhei. They child was asleep in his crib. Neji now felt exposed without the infant there. Naruto openly began to sob.

"P-Please, I'll do anything! I'll…I'll sleep with you! You can _have_ me, just…don't leave us!" He pressed himself against Neji's chest, gripping the older boy's shirt. "Don't do what he did!"

Neji felt his chest constrict. Naruto thought he was only in if for sex? He thought that little of him? He was positive his heart was breaking. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even _think_ straight. And then suddenly, Naruto was kissing him wantonly, pushing him against the kitchen counter. His hands were pulling off his own shirt, and then he pressed his naked chest against Neji's clothed one.

Neji's white eyes were wide, horrified. Tears were leaking from them. And he felt physically sick. The inside of his chest ached. Naruto pulled away for a moment, to pull off his own pants, and Neji covered his mouth with a trembling hand. Naruto looked up, and was met with this sight.

"N-Neji?"

Naruto's voice was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

When Neji came to, his face was being fanned. He was lying in his bedroll, and the most beautiful angel was above him. Blonde hair the color of the sun, and blue eyes the color of the sky. He was happy in the moment. But then the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him, and he sat up, fisting his long brown hair.

"I love you! I'm not doing it for sex! Please don't ever…Naruto…I would never…I…I…" He stood up quickly, running towards the bathroom. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

And he was. He vomited into the toilet. It was self-disgust. Self-hatred. Naruto stood in the doorway while Neji hunched over the porcelain bowl. He had a blank expression on his usually chipper face. When Neji finished, he begrudgingly brushed his teeth. He stared in the mirror for a moment, and his reflection suddenly changed. His long brown hair turned short and black, his Byakugan was replaced with sharp red Sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke. He was no better. He was turning into him. He was torturing the blonde. His angel. Neji clutched his head once more.

"Naruto, I am so sorry. I'm just like him. I'm hurting you." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm…"

"Neji. SHUT UP." Naruto was now glaring at the Hyuuga. "Stop saying you're like him. You're NOT. HE LOVED ME! YOU'RE JUST FUCKING _USING ME_! AND THEN YOU PULL THIS BULLSHIT! Acting all hurt when I finally give you what you want!"

Pain shot through the older boy like a bolt of lightning.

"No…no, please!" He was begging, and he even dropped down to his knees for good measure. "Naruto-kun, you have to believe me, I just want your _love_, not your body. I only want to make you happy…to be there for you and Kouhei-"

"You leave him out of this! He is an _Uchiha_! He is mine and Sasuke's! He will never be yours!" Naruto spat, his teeth clenched. His eyes were daggers. And they pierced Neji's heart. He stood, and he ran. He brushed past Naruto, who narrowed his eyes. He ran from the cottage, into the rain. The storm had come on suddenly. Neji wondered if this was fate. Yes…this was his destiny. He had one thing left to do…

He knocked down the door to Hinata's cottage, as lightning cracked the sky. She was in the kitchen, along with her husband Itachi. Both jumped and ran into the hall, shocked by what they saw. Hyuuga Neji was on his knees in their doorway, his arms stretched out to either side, like he was crucified. His forehead protector lay on the ground. His curse mark was out in the open.

"Please…have mercy on me." Came his broken voice. "Do it. Release me, Hinata-hime."

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth. She turned her head away. She was so shocked, she couldn't believe what was happening. Itachi quickly assessed the situation, and within a matter of seconds, he subdued Neji with a pressure point on the back of his neck.

He would need to have a talk with Naruto-kun, come morning.

((A/N: Sorry about the length, but this is sort of a teaser. I needed to be written before I forgot about it!))


	17. Side Story  The Rise of Hyuuga Neji

((A/N: This is a side story for a wonderful reader of mine, named Zero98! The scene begins once Orochimaru's influence has been lifted from Neji, while he is still in prison. Enjoy! Thank you so much, Zero!))

"Hyuuga." Came a shadowy voice. Neji rolled over on his cot to face the door to his cell. Standing there, in all his _glory_, was Uchiha Sasuke. If looks could kill, Neji would be bleeding to death. The raven's eyes were murderous.

"So tell me, Hyuuga. How long has my brother been gallivanting around town like a fucking _hero_?" Hissed the younger male. Neji pushed himself into a sitting position, flicking his long, brown hair out of his face.

"Itachi-san? Not that long. About a month. He was just married to my dearest cousin about a week ago. Regretfully I couldn't make it because you're _master_ impersonated me. Could that have been your idea, Uchiha? Trying to slaughter your dearest brother by any means necessary?" Neji's voice held a teasing tone. It was probably best not to provoke the man in front of him, but he couldn't stop himself. He hated him. The Uchiha growled.

"_Shut your fucking mouth_. I know all about the wedding. About how that _freak_ stood up for him."

Stood up for him…he was talking about Naruto! The blonde had been the best man…Neji rushed to the bars, snarling in the Uchiha's face.

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Naruto!" He hissed. Sasuke reached out with lightning speed and gripped Neji's long hair.

"I'll say what I please, _Hyuuga_. That little bitch will pay for disrespecting me. Once he births my heir, I'm taking the child with me to Sound. He will have no part-" He was cut off as Neji drove a palm into his chest, knocking him back against the wall. The Uchiha stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Wordlessly, he left.

Neji spent the next hour screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get someone attention.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" He hollered so loud, it made his ears ache. Eventually, the woman showed up. She was in her sleeping ensemble, with her blonde hair wild and loose around her. She looked hung over, and pissed off.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Hyuuga?" She growled. Neji rushed to the bars.

"Please, Hokage-sama. You have to let me out, Naruto is in trouble. Uchiha Sasuke was just here…he threatened to hurt Naruto and take the baby! You have to…please, let me out, I have to save him! I know how you feel about him, Tsunade-sama. You think of his like son, someone precious…well, he is precious to me, too. I love him, and I need to keep him safe! You have to let me-"

"Neji. Shut up. Shizune, get the keys." Her eyes never left Neji's pale ones. "You better be telling me the truth…or I'll have that pretty boy head of yours on a fucking jar in my desk."

Neji nodded wordlessly, before his cage was unlocked. Before he could run up the stairs, Tsunade stopped him again.

"Please…keep him safe." She whispered. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((In this scene, Naruto had fled the hospital, and arrives at Itachi and Hinata's cabin.))

Naruto banged on the door, barely able to hear it over his newborn's ear-piercing cries. He didn't know what to do to calm his son down. He was so lost…so confused. The door finally swung open, reviling Itachi, who was dressing in a clean gray yukata. His black eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun! You had your baby! But…why aren't you in the hospital?" He said as he ushered the new father inside. Kouhei had stopped wailing. Maybe he knew he was safe now, what with a strong man like Itachi around. Naruto started to cry, instead.

"Sasuke…he…hit me. He beat the shit out of me for standing up for you and your wedding. He called me…things…and tried to take Kouhei. And then Neji came and he pulled Sasuke off and he told me to c-come here so I did and…" He began sobbing now, hugging his son close to his chest. "I just want him to love me!"

Itachi took both Naruto and Kouhei into his arms, soothing both boys with gentle words. He didn't know how he could fix his brother. But he wouldn't let any harm come to Naruto, or his delicate, precious nephew.

"Naruto-kun…it will be alright. You have so many who love you, already. You will never be alone."

((Fin! I hope you liked it! Especially you, Zero! Thank you all for your dedication! And keep an eye out for the next chapter! ~Victorian))


	18. Chapter 17

((OKAY GUYS! I'm writing my first ever full on smut scenes in this chapter! I hope they don't suck! I want to someday publish boys love novels, so this is good practice! Make sure you give me lots of feedback!))

Itachi watched as his wife tended to her unconscious cousin. He had many thoughts going through his mind at that moment? Just why had Neji barged into their home, demanding that Hinata activate his curse seal? Why did he want to die? Something must have happened with Naruto-kun.

"Hinata? You can manage to watch after Kaiya and Neji-san, right? I'm going to go have a talk with Naruto-kun, to see what happened." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at him, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Of course. Please figure out what went on…" She looked down at her slumbering kin. "I hate to think he is suffering so much that he would want to die."

Itachi leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I will do my best, my sweet."

XXX

When he arrived at Naruto's cottage, all of the lights were off. He normally would have suspected that the blonde had left, to go somewhere else. But he could hear movement inside. He silently wished he possessed the Byakugan, so he could see past the walls. He really didn't want to barge in, but he doubted that Naruto-kun would want to talk to him after whatever had happened. His hand was almost on the doorknob, when he heard an eerily familiar voice coming from inside.

"This is what happens when you disobey me, _Naruto_. You let another man care for my son? You _replaced_ me? You'll crawl in bed with _anyone_, won't you? You whore. That's why it was so easy for me to fuck you when you conceived my son. You were so _willing_. You didn't even ask any questions. You just spread your legs. But don't worry. After what I had you say to that pesky _Hyuuga_, he won't be sniffing around here anymore." Came Sasuke's voice. He couldn't believe that his little brother was saying those things.

He threw the door open, activating his Sharingan. "Otouto." He said, as he finally caught sight of his younger brother. The other raven whipped his head around. Murderous intent filled his eyes. It was a terrifying sight, even to Itachi. Just the fact that his baby brother had been staring at the father of his child with those eyes broke his heart. He was raised better than that. What had happened to his sweet little brother? Had what he'd done really ruined him so much? Or had this intent been there all along? Just waiting for someone to trigger it.

"Oh, so you've come to his aid, have you? I guess traitors do stick together, don't they?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi finally caught sight of Naruto's face.

The blondes big blue eyes were drowning in tears. They flowed down his cheeks and neck. He looked scared, like a caged animal. Itachi started tearing up as well. Fatherhood had made him soft. It seemed to be doing the exact opposite for his brother.

"Sasuke, I think you need to leave. You've frightening Naruto-kun, and I'm sure, if you keep yelling, you're going to scare Kouhei-chan as well." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana, his Sharingan flaring.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY SONS NAME! YOU FUCKING FAMILY _ANIHILATOR!" _He screamed.

Kouhei began crying from the nursery. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and he turned his head in the direction the noise was coming from.

"_My son…_" he said. He took a step forward, and Naruto finally spoke.

"No…No!" He shoved Sasuke out of the way, and bolted down the hall. Once he was inside the nursery, he slammed the door shut, and locked it. He knew that wouldn't stop the other man, but it would delay him. He snatched his son up from the crib, and rocked him gently, trying to mask his fear.

Sasuke tried to follow, but his older brother snatched him by the shirt, pinning both his hands behind his back.

"Sasuke. Leave. Please, you don't know what you're doing. You're breaking him. I know how you felt about him, Sasuke. He was your sunshine, but you've ruined it. You need to leave; you need to do a lot of soul searching."

"Who the _fuck_ are you, to lecture me. YOU KILLED THEM ALL! Our entire family. And now you're plotting to do the same to mine!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi had to hold back a sob.

"Sasuke, you planned to kill Naruto-kun, and kidnap Kouhei. How are you any better. My hand was _forced_. You are doing this of your own free will." He whispered.

"How can I kidnap my own child? He is my _son_! And you're trying to kill him!"

"No, otouto. I love that child with all my heart. I am his uncle. You would put him in the hands of Orochimaru. Shame on you, little brother. You are worse than me."

"Fuck you."

"Leave, Sasuke. Now. Leave and never come back." Itachi hissed. Sasuke turned, and Sharingan met Sharingan.

"I'll come back. And I'll kill you. I'll kill _all_ of you!"

And with that, Itachi was left with a heavy heart, holding nothing but empty air.

XXX

Itachi walked slowly back to his own home, and when he approached his wife, he collapsed into her arms, letting out all of his sobs.

"Itachi!" Hinata gasped as she wrapped her arms around her crying husband. "What happened? What's wrong?"

It took the older man a few minutes to find his voice. "Sasuke impersonated Naruto-kun, and said some very mean things to Neji-san. He also accused Naruto-kun of being a whore. He was trying to kill him, again. And then he said I wanted to…kill Kouhei. He accused me of trying to murder my precious nephew!"

Hinata frowned, and rubbed Itachi's back. "It will be alright, my love. We all know the truth. He will see it too, in time." She leaned back, and wiped the tears away from his now black eyes. "Come on. Why don't you carry Neji-nii-san back to Naruto-kun. I'm sure that is where he will want to wake up."

XXX

Naruto spent two hours pacing back and forth in front of the room that Neji was sleeping in. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He had heard the things that Sasuke had said to him. What Sasuke had done. Thrown himself at Neji, whilst disguised as him. Making him feel so horribly guilty. And then Hinata had said he'd ran to her, begging to be killed. He finally decided to slip inside, and crawl beneath the covers next to the other male. He curled up, and waited, patiently for Neji to wake. Somewhere along the line, he fell asleep.

An hour later, Neji's white eyes slowly slipped open. He took in his surroundings. Was he dead? Had Hinata granted him his wish? Was he in heaven? He looked down, and saw the one thing that proved that _yes_, he most certainly was in heaven.

"My Angel." He whispered. This caused the blonde to open his eyes.

"N-Neji! You're awake-" He was silenced as Neji gently pressed a finger to his lips.

"The gods must be so gracious, to have granted me _this_ for all eternity. My suffering was not in vain. This truly is my heaven." He whispered.

"Neji…you're not dead. Itachi knocked you out! You're alive, in my house…Sa-"

"Shhh. Please, I know I'm dead. Naruto would never willing lay beside me. Not anymore. You must be my fondest memory of him. You are so beautiful. Please…can I kiss you?" He said softly, reaching out to stroke the blondes hair. Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Please, Neji! You're not dead! Sasuke impersonated me, he made me say all of those things! Please!" Naruto begged. Neji's eyes grew wide.

"You mean…you didn't…" He trailed off, feeling dizzy and sick. Naruto leaned forward, and kissed the Hyuuga. He poured everything into that kiss. His gratitude, his anguish. And Neji kissed him back, running his fingers through golden locks.

"I would never say those things to you. I'm sorry for…for not giving you a chance. I'm sorry that Sasuke is always on my mind…but I need you to do something for me, Neji!" He lay down, and pulled Neji on top of him. "Please…erase him. Erase his touch, his kisses…please, make me yours." He begged.

"Naruto…you don't have to-" Neji was cut off by Naruto's lips.

"This isn't like that. I want you, Neji. I want you in my life, in Kouhei's life. I need you." He pushed the yukata off of Neji's shoulders exposing his chest.

Wordlessly, Neji nodded. He leaned down, and kissed Naruto, slow and steady. He had dreamed about this moment for so long. He was going to do it right. He was going to show his Sunshine just how much he cared for him. How much he loved him.

He sat up, and brought the blonde up with him. He didn't break their kiss, as he slid his hands up the tan boy's shirt. His fingertips felt smooth muscles, and they lovingly traced the small stretch marks from when he had carried Kouhei. They then traveled up, and brushed against the blondes nipples. Said boy arched his back, a moan escaping his lips.

"O-Oh…Neji…"

"So responsive, Naruto…"

The blonde blushed, and Neji took this opporotunity to trail kisses down his tan neck. He stopped for a moment to pull Naruto's shirt off completely. He sat back, and admired the boy.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Naruto blushed, and shimmied out of his pajama pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers, and he was completely exposed to the older boy. He crawled forward, his hands tugging on the pants to Neji's yukata.

"T-Too many clothes." He murmured. Neji chuckled softly, and helped Naruto remove his pants. When he was finally bare in front of his love, Naruto stared at him.

"N-Neji…y-you're so…" He blushed, his eyes resting on Neji's cock. It was fully erect, and already leaking pre cum. Naruto leaned down, and swiped his tongue over the slit. Neji through his head back, his hair flying backwards, and a he moaned loudly.

"N-Now who's responsive?" Naruto teased. Neji blushed.

"I've never…I've been saving myself for…" He whispered, looking deep into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled sweetly, and lay back, spreading his legs invitingly. "I won't make you want any longer." He whispered.

Neji stared at Naruto, the way his cheeks spread, just enough so he could catch a peak at his small, pink hole. Neji blushed, but leaned forward and pushed the blondes knees apart even more. Shocking Naruto, he got down on his elbows, his face inches from the blondes ass.

"N-Neji, what are you-UH!" He was cut off as Neji's tongue darted out and licked the blonde's entrance. His slick tongue traced a few circles around it, before it pushed inside Naruto's tight ring of muscles.

"O-Oh! N-Neji!" The blonde was thrashing his head, incoherent moans tearing from his throat.

Neji finally pulled away, but not before placing a kiss on Naruto's now wet entrance. His tongue was replaced by two gently fingers, the copied his tongue by tracing slow, soothing cirlces.

"Neji…you're taking so much care not to hurt me." Naruto whispered through his lustful haze. Neji smiled, gazing down lovingly at Naruto.

"I've waited so long…I don't want to ever hurt you Naruto-" he pushed his two fingers inside slowly. They stretched him, but it didn't hurt. There was a little pressure, but no pain. "Even when we do this, I want to only make you feel like you are my most precious person. Because you are…"

His fingers were replaced with his cock. He positioned it, and looked deep into blue eyes, checking for any signs of discomfort…of hesitancy. He found none.

"Please, Neji…make love to me."

And that was all he needed to hear.


	19. Chapter 18

"Love?" Gaara whispered, repeating the word that the boy in front of him had murmured. This other boy loved him? No…surely…

_Flashback_

"_Oi! Gaara!" The redhead turned around as he heard his hyperactive blonde friend yell out his name. He let a small smile grace his lips. _

"_Hello, Naruto-kun. So I see you've heard I'm in town." Said the Kazekage. "I've come for Hinata-hime's wedding."_

_The blond grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah…I was talking about it with Sakura and our new…'team member'. Kami, I hate that guy. No fucking emotions _whatsoever_. He's worse than you used to be! He doesn't even know how to be psychotic like you were. He said he can't even feel _love_. Sheesh!"_

_End_

'He said he can't even feel _love_…' Naruto's voice echoed in Gaara's head. He quickly tore away from the other boy, reaching down to grab his tunic from the floor. He pulled it on, as Sai stared at him blankly.

"Have I done something wrong." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Gaara fixed him with a glare, as he tied his sash around his waist with trembling hands.

"Naruto-kun told me you don't feel anything. I'm not going to let you have sex with me, like I let Lee. It wouldn't mean anything, just like it didn't mean anything to him." He said, heading for the bedroom door. He wanted to go back to Sunagakure…Wanted to lock himself in his office and forget all about this mess. Sai had other plans.

"Don't leave. It would mean something." His voice held no inflection, no clues to prove what he was saying was true. Gaara shook his head, pursing his lips.

"I'm not-" He began, but Sai reached out a grasped his thin, pale wrist. The sand in Gaara's gourd, which lay against the windowsill, began to hiss.

"It would mean something. Don't compare me to him. He knows what these feelings are…what these bonds are. He knew what he was doing would hurt you. We don't have to have intercourse…you could just let me hold you. I want you close. I want to look at you. I don't remember ever wanting something before you." He used the arm in his grasp to pull Gaara against his chest, burying his nose in the smaller boys blood red locks.

"You're strange." Gaara murmured, relaxing against the painter. "But you're sincere."

Sai sat down on his futon, and pulled Gaara into his lap. "I am sincere. I've given up my _ROOT_ training, and I'm attempting to learn how all of these feelings and bonds work. Seeing the way everyone in this village interacts…it makes me _want_ to be able to feel. That's one emotion I can understand. Wanting. And I want something with you."

Gaara sighed, frowning sadly. "I know what you're going through. I used to not be able to understand what was going on in my head. I could _feel_ things, but I was afraid of that. So I would lash out. I would keep people from getting close. Lee was the first person I let get close to me…and look what happened."

"I won't do that. I can't lie, Kazekage-sama. Not about this. I don't have it in me." He said with a smile. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying right now! You're not happy, but you're smiling!" Gaara was met with a pair of lips, which slid over his delicately.

"I _am_ happy. You're here." Sai murmured. "And I get to kiss you. And I get to hold you. Always."

Gaara pulled away, that one word…_always_…bringing back painful memories.

_Flashback_

"_Lee. Do you love me?" Gaara asked, as they lay together, naked, in Lee's bed. The Kazekage had come to visit his boyfriend during the winter season. Lee rolled over to look the red head. It was the first time they had taken it all the way. Gaara had given himself to the taijutsu master._

"_Always." Was his reply._

_Gaara smiled. Lee would always love him. Always._

_End_

Gaara stood up quickly. Lee promised he would always love him! Lee wouldn't lie about something like that! He had just had a momentary lapse of judgment tonight, with Haruno Sakura. Yes, that was it. He just needed to get his feelings for her out of his system. He would never love the pink haired girl like he loved Gaara! Guilt washed over him.

"I never should have come here tonight! This was a mistake." Gaara said out loud, pulling his gourd onto his back. He left the bedroom, and headed for the front door. Sai followed him.

"Gaara…" To the untrained ear, there was no emotion in Sai's voice. But hurt was buried deep within it.

"I'm sorry, I have to go-" he was cut off as Sai grabbed his wrist again.

"You're going back to him, aren't you?" Came his soft voice.

"Yes. He's just had a lapse in judgment. I know he loves me." Gaara snapped, yanking his wrist from Sai's grasp.

As the door swung shut, Sai felt as though he'd swallowed a ice block.

XXX

When Gaara arrived back at Lee's apartment, he found the Leaf Chunin pacing back and forth in the living room. Gaara set his gourd down and removed his shoes, before walking up and embracing his boyfriend. Lee immediately tensed up.

"Gaara…"

Said boy moved his arms to encircle Lee's neck, and brought him down for a kiss.

"It's alright, Lee. I know. But I also know that you just needed to get it out of your system. Besides, you said you'd love me always." Gaara let one of his rare smiles spread across his face, but it was short lived. Lee pushed Gaara away, turning his back to him.

"N-No, Gaara."

Gaara managed another smile. "Lee, it's okay. I forgive you!" He reached out to lay a hand on the Leaf's shoulder, but Lee brushed it off.

"Gaara, it wasn't just a one-time thing. I must be truthful with you. I-I've been seeing Sakura-chan for…for two years now." Lee admitted, clenching his fists. "I'm sorry."

Gaara was frozen. He could _hear_ his heart cracking. Or maybe…maybe that was his sanity. It really was paper thin to begin with. But things were different now. In the old days, him breaking meant massacre. Death. But now, he fell to his knees, sobs racking his small body. Lee closed his eyes, trying to block it out. He didn't know what to say.

"Why c-can't anybody love me?" Gaara finally screamed, clutching his chest. "Wh-Why?"

Lee finally turned around, tears shining in his eyes as well. "Gaara-sama, I did-"

"DON'T _FUCKING_ LIE TO ME!" It wasn't like Gaara to swear. Lee took a step back, suddenly afraid for his life. He knew full well what happened when Gaara lost it. He subconsciously grasped his arm, the one the red head had mangled during the Chunin exams. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Y-You think…that I'm going to…" Gaara gripped his hair, hard. "You think I'm _monster_! Is that why you stayed with me? You were afraid I would…this whole time?"

"Y-Yes…" came the choked replay. Gaara felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs.

"N-No!" He sobbed, hugging himself. "No, no, no…"

"Gaara…"

_Knock, knock._

Someone was at the door. Using this as a means to avoid the situation at hand, Lee ran to answer it. When he opened the door, Sai was standing on the other side. He looked as impassive as always. He took it upon himself to step inside.

"I'm here for Gaara. I take it you've already broken his heart?" Sai's question was answered when he caught sight of the small boy, curled into a ball on the floor. The painter immediately rushed to him, taking him into his arms.

"There, there. I'm here." He said. Gaara made no move, just continued to sob. Sai lifted him up, bridal styled, and marched towards the door. He stopped momentarily, next to a stunned Lee, to shoulder Gaara's gourd.

"I'm taking him, now. I hope you are happy. I l know I am. I will nurse him back to health, and learn to love him. And you will be stuck with Sakura, who I _know_ is also fucking a majority of the Jonin in the village. You are not special to her. But you were special to Gaara. You've made a terrible decision, and you must live with it." He nodded his head at Lee, as if to say 'good day', and set off into the night. Gaara was so lost in his anguish that he fell asleep in Sai's arms.


	20. Chapter 19

Sai silently wondered, as Gaara slept fitfully in his bed, if Lee realized the full extent of his mistake. Sai didn't know much about the Kazekage personally. Almost all of the information he'd gathered about the red head had come from Naruto. And, according to the blonde knucklehead, Gaara used to be a murderer. A cold blooded, ruthless killer. But, that was back during a time that Shukaku was sealed inside of the small young man who was currently thrashing around on his bed. He had been unstable then, from lack of sleep and affection in her younger years. Naruto had told stories of how Gaara's own father had tried many times to have him killed. Sai couldn't image how that must have felt…no really. He couldn't.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Gaara, holding him still. "Shh. I'm here, now. You don't have to worry about a thing." He whispered some soothing phrases he'd read in _Consoling Your Lover_. He knew that he and the Kazekage weren't exactly lovers, but he'd like them to be. He'd learned many useful things in that book, and he planned to put them all to work tonight. He knew they would make Gaara feel special.

The young man's green eyes flew open, and he clutched at the sheet that covered him.

"Wh-Where am I?" He sounded like he was very disoriented. Sai smiled down at him.

"You're in my apartment. Lee was being very cruel to you, so I removed you from the situation, and brought you here." Sai sat down next to him, encircling his arms around the frightened boy. "He made you cry, so I picked you up and carried you here. You fell asleep on the way. Before you did though, you where clutching your chest and begging me to 'make it stop.' What did you mean, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara's face flushed, and he pulled the sheets closer to his face. It was hard to hid when Sai was holding him like that. He felt indescribably safe.

"My…heart hurt. It happens a lot. I get this feeling in my chest, whenever something like this happens, or when I think about…certain things. There's this…dull ache." He explained. Sai smiled down at him.

"And you wanted me to stop it? With pleasure, Gaara-san! I would love to make it so that you never felt that horrible ache again." He leaned down to kiss the other boy, but was cut off when Gaara held his hands up.

"W-Wait! Sai! I only said that in the heat of the moment! When someone…suffers a…b-break up," it was hard for him to say that…he had always imagined being with Lee forever, "they tend to not want to…rush into another one."

Sai's smile faded a little bit. "But…don't you want me to make you feel better? He made you feel worthless, didn't he? So…I want to make you feel like you're worth something. I want to show you that you are desirable. That not everyone is going to hurt you." He had heard Gaara scream out 'why can't anybody love me', and this had stirred up unknown feelings in the painter. This truly was a very bittersweet situation. Gaara wanted someone to love him. And Sai desperately _wanted_ to love him…but he just _couldn't_. Of all of the emotions he had to learn, Sai knew that Love would be the most difficult. But he would learn, with all his might, just for Gaara.

"Gaara-sama. I heard you scream 'why can't anybody love me' when you were arguing with Lee. I want to love you. I think I want that more than anything. If you could only-"

Gaara held up his hand again, his face sour. Stop it, Sai. This won't work. And I don't want this. I don't want anything with you." His voice was stone cold, and harsh, like sandpaper. Sai stared at him for a moment, his ink black eyes blank. Gaara opened his mouth to continue.

"I don't _know_ you. And you don't know me. And you never will, because I'm not going to let this happen. You picked me up, on rebound, and even when I said no, you tried to keep me here. And now, you're trying to catch me on the rebound _again_. Naruto said you've been practically _bred_ for deception. How do I know you're not trying to deceive me now?" The words dripped like venom from his lips. Sai was quiet for a few long, drawn out minutes, before he felt a burning sensation in his eyes, and wetness slip down both of his cheeks. He reached up to touch whatever it was.

He was crying. Hard, by the feel of it. Teardrops slid down his face, and dropped with soft, muffled _thuds _onto his jacket. When a sob caught in the back of his throat, it startled him. He'd never cried before…not even when Shin died…not even at his brothers funeral.

"Gaara…" his voice didn't sound like his own. It was scratchy and forelorn…he really had no idea what was going on. It almost felt like…like he was watching himself in a film. He could see what was happening, but he couldn't control it. "Please…don't say those things about me. I've come a long way since my days in ROOT. I can…feel some things. Like right now. What you said…I feel _hurt_. Hurt is generally not a good feeling, but since _you_ are the one hurting me, I will covet it."

Gaara clenched his fists on his knees, and stood up abruptly, walking to his gourd and hauling it onto his back. "I need to go. My siblings are most likely wondering where I am."

"O-Okay."

With that, Gaara left. Sai cried for a very long time.

XXX

Naruto was in the kitchen, eating his breakfast while simultaneously feeding his bouncy son, who was sitting in his high chair. Neji was on a mission with his team (Tenten had made sure to come and make a huge fuss over Kouhei, bringing four brand new outfits) so Naruto was happily enjoying Daddy duty. When there was a knock on his door, he practically skipped to answer it. Sai was on the other side of the door. Naruto smiled one of those huge, contagious smiles.

"Hey, Buddy!" The blonde exclaimed, moving to the side to let his teammate step inside. "Whatcha here for?"

Sai slipped off his shoes, and followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you about Gaara-look who's grown!" Sai stopped mid-sentence when he laid eyes on Kouhei. The baby looked up at him, and reached out to the painter. Sai obliged, picking up the squirmy blonde infant. Said infant reached up and slapped his hands against Sai's pale face happily.

"He really likes you!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat back down at the table. Sai copied him, sitting the giggling baby in his lap. "So, why do you want to talk about Gaara?"

Sai took a deep breath, bouncing Kouhei up and down on his knee to distract himself. "Well…I came across him last night. He was sitting on the park bench across from the Ino-san's flower shop. He was crying. Lee has cheated on him with Sakura. I took him out for tea, to cheer him up. I let it slip that I've been drawing him lately, and he said he wanted to see them. So we went back to my flat, and he saw one of the pictures I drew of him. It was, uh…erotic. And, we started…but he pushed me away, and left back to Lee. Well, I knew that was going to be bad, so I followed him. As I listened in on their conversation, Lee confessed to Gaara that he'd been with Sakura for two years. And that really hurt Gaara. He fell to his knees and began to sob very hard. He cried out 'why can't anybody love me'. That's when I stepped in. I picked Gaara up and brought him back to my flat to let him rest. When he woke up, he was very cross with me. So I told him the truth. That I think I want to love him. To create a special bond with him. He got very mad, and left. And now I'm here."

Naruto's head was spinning. Sai really could talk a mile a minute if he wanted to, that's for sure. Naruto rested his elbows on the table.

"Sai, the thing you need to know about Gaara is…he's really fragile. When he was younger, his whole village hated him. He used to be a jinchuuriki, you know. Like me. And his mom passed right after he was born. His father tried to have him killed…and the only person he ever thought loved him, his uncle, tried to kill him as well. He even used to refer to himself as 'a self-loving carnage.' He was mentally unstable like you wouldn't believe. But through sheer willpower and awesomeness, I managed to get through to him and show him that not everyone is going to hurt him…but he still has his doubts. My advice would be, to show him any way you can. Even if it's ridiculous shit, and even if he doesn't accept it at first. You just have to keep pushing. You're lucky…he has leave from Suna for at least another month."

Sai smiled. He looked down at the adorable baby who was giggling and clapping his pudgy little hands together. He would court the Kazekage. Smother him with gifts and attention. Show him that somebody loved him.


	21. Chapter 20

Sai could identify this feeling right away. It was _nervousness_. He was nervous as he knocked on the door to the Kazekage's hotel room, clutching the poem he'd spent all last night writing. He'd read in _Consoling Your Lover_ that significant others respond well to poetry, especially when there's recently been a fight. A blonde girl answered the door, a quizzical look on her face.

"Who're you?" she sounded a bit annoyed.

"I'm called Sai." He smiled at her. "You must be Temari-san. It's very nice to finally meet you. Is Gaara home?"

Temari raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"He is…but he's not…in a very good state of mind right now. She said, a sad look in her eyes. Sai reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I have something that will cheer him up. Please, have him come to the door?" He asked. Temari contemplated this for a moment, her eyes searching Sai's for any hint of deception. When she found none, she turned away.

"Wait here." She muttered, disappearing into the room .Sai heard hushed voices, and the shuffling of tired feet. And then, there he was. He was wearing a black yukata that reminded Sai of mourning attire one would wear to a funeral. His vibrant red hair was disheveled and his usually tired eyes looked even more sullen. But to Sai, he was still breathtaking.

"What do you want." His gravelly voice sounded almost dead. "I thought you got the hint."

Sai smiled sadly, a sharp pang of _hurt_ coursing through his heart. "I've written you something. Please listen, Gaara-san."

Gaara scowled, and made to shut the door, but Sai stopped him by wedging his foot between the door and the frame. The raven haired boy unfolded the paper and began to read.

"It's dark in here

Inside my soul.

There's nothing here

Just an empty hole.

But what is that…on the horizon?

Suddenly, the darkness has gone.

I see your face, and suddenly,

My thoughts are filled with you and me.

You're my hope, my shining star.

I love you for just who you are.

You're meant for me, a gift from above.

My life, my pride, my one true love."

He recited hit slowly, as Gaara's mint green eyes peeked at him through the gap in the door. As the poem progressed, his eyes grew softer. Sai smiled as he finished, but when he went to fold the poem back up and put it in his pocket, Gaara reached out and snatched it from his hands. As he looked it over with a skeptical gaze, Temari appeared from behind Gaara. Her eyes looked dewy, like they were brimming with tears.

"Sai, would you like to come in for tea?" She said in a soft voice, putting her hands on her baby brother's shoulders. Sai nodded, smiling a little bit too much like Naruto.

"Gaara, go wash up." She said to the red head.

"Temari-" He warned. She looked down at him.

"Otouto, please listen."

Gaara's resolve softened at being called 'otouto'. He had a weakness for things like that now. Begrudgingly, the Kazekage trudged to the bathroom to wash up. Temari led Sai into the kitchenette of their hotel room. When she was sure they were alone, she turned to face him.

"Do you mean what you wrote? In the poem I mean." She asked urgently. He nodded, that smile still plastered on his face.

"Yes, of course I do. I assume you know about Lee-san?"

Temari hissed, her eyes darkening. "Don't use honorifics when referring to him. The Hokage had to _physically_ hold me back from killing him last night when Gaara came home. But you…where do you fit into all of this? Gaara's never mentioned you before."

Sai rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well…it's a long story-"

"He tried to catch me on the rebound." Gaara had returned from the bathroom, not looking much better than he had before. Sai frowned.

"Gaara, that's not true. You looked so…sad on that park bench, and I had been so…enraptured by you, ever since Team Seven and I traveled to your village." Sai felt like he was drowning.

"Bullshit!"

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed. Her little brother almost never swore.

"No, Temari. Don't trust him. He's a deceitful, lying cockroach. He was trained to have no emotions, and he'll do _whatever_ it takes to complete his mission. He's _nobody_! Sai isn't even his real name! He doesn't even fucking _know_ what love is! He's nothing but a drone!"

Sai looked down to see that Gaara still had his folded poem in his hand. As tears once again slid down his face, he reached for the paper.

"I-I'll take that b-back, now." He sounded like he was six years old again, sobs choking his speech. Temari looked at him pitifully.

"Sai…"

"I'm sorry I troubled you, Temari-san…Kazekage-sama…" He bowed his head, and three large tears fell onto the linoleum flooring of the kitchen. _.Thud. _The sound was almost deafening.

Gaara glared down at him with disdain. "Get out." He hissed.

"Y-Yes, Kazekage-sama." He said breathlessly, practically running out of the room. And he didn't stop running until he collapsed on Naruto's doorstep. He banged on the door for a good ten minutes, and when no one answered, he felt like he would explode. He sat there, crumbled on the welcome mat, until someone finally came by.

"Sai-san. May I ask why you're sobbing in front of Naruto-kun's house?" Came an odd voice. Sai looked up to see Itachi Uchiha, standing there with his nine month old daughter, Kaiya. Sai wiped his eyes to compose himself.

"I-I…I've recently had my heart broken for the first time, and it feels…it feels as though a black hole has opened up in my chest, and it's swallowing everything." He explained in vivid detail. Itachi frowned, adjusting Kaiya's weight.

"Hn…well Neji-san is still away on his mission, and Naruto-kun has brought Kouhei to see Tsunade-hime. Perhaps you'd like to come back with me. Hinata is preparing lunch…you could talk with us. We're very good listeners. I know it's a bit difficult for you to open up to people, but I assure you, we're very friendly." The man smiled, and his daughter gurgled and reached out for Sai. "Hn…that's odd. She usually doesn't take to strangers."

Sai held his arms out, and Itachi placed Kaiya in the other raven's arms. He tickled the baby girls belly, inducing even more adorable gurgling. "Naruto's son was the same way with me the first time. I guess I'm a natural? Maybe it's because I see them for what they are. Yes, infants are precious and adorable…but there is more to them than that. They are helpless, and they need to be taken care of, and nurtured. That is something I never received as a child…and look where it got me."

Itachi smiled again, sadly this time, and slung his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Come on, Hinata is probably wondering where I've gone."

XXX

When they arrived back at Itachi's cottage, Hinata was in the kitchen, preparing what smelled like a delicious lunch.

"Koibito! I was worried. Oh, and you brought a guest! Good thing I thought to make extra! I hope you like tofu…we like to eat what the baby can eat, too. She just loves this stuff!" Hinata said as she caught sight of her company. She saw that Sai was carrying her daughter, and smiled softly.

"Look, Kaiya-chan! It seems you made a friend. Kaiya had rested her tiny body against Sai's chest. Sai looked down at her.

"She's so quiet compaired to her cousin. Kouhei is going to be just like Naruto-kun when he gets older." Sai said as he placed the small girl in her high chair. She sat there expectantly, her large black eyes taking everything in. "I see she doesn't have the Byakugan."

Hinata turned back to cutting up the firm tofu into bite-sized blocks. "Yes, and it's just as well. I don't want _them_ to stake a claim on her. And now, they can't. Her last name is Uchiha, and she doesn't possess their kekkei genkai. For all we know, she could have the Sharingan." The blue haired girl sounded determined. Sai smiled.

"I admire your conviction, Hinata-san."

XXX

After lunch had been consumed (Kaiya wouldn't eat a bite until Sai was the one who fed her) and the baby had been put down to nap (Sai had to do this also), the adults retired to the sitting room. Sai suddenly got nervous. Could he really openly talk about his situation to Hinata and Itachi? Sure, he'd spent at least _some_ time with the Hyuuga girl, but Sai had only spoke to Itachi one time before today, and that was in passing. But, as he looked the other man over, he couldn't help but sense that he was wise beyond his years, given the life he'd been forced to live.

"So, Sai-san. You said something was troubling you?" Itachi was the first to talk, as Hinata brought out tea. She sat next to her husband, her opal eyes looking right through the painter.

"Yes…it's about The Kazekage. Y-You see…Lee has been cheating on him with Haruno Sakura. And I have been…infatuated with him since I first laid eyes on him. I saw him crying the other night, alone on a park bench…so I tried to comfort him and so many things happened and…I wrote him a poem, but he said…all of these terribly mean things to me. And so I ran here. I don't know what to do! I've never felt any of these emotions before. I feel like there is a rotting hole where my heart used to be…" He babbled. He buried his face in his hands. "I know, I probably sound pathetic."

Itachi reached out and patted the younger man's shoulders. "No, Sai-san. You don't sound pathetic. You sound like a man who is in love. I know of Gaara-sama's past. His relationship with Lee was the first romantic bond he's ever made, and only the second bond he's ever made outside of his siblings. If you keep trying, I'm sure you will break through. I think he needs someone like you in his life. You seem to really love him. I can tell, I can sense it."

Sai sighed, hanging his head. "That's exactly what Naruto-kun said…but it's going to be so hard to keep trying…this was only the first thing that I've tried and I already feel so…miserable."

Hinata caught his gaze. "Don't you think it'll be worth it, though? In the end, when you finally have him in your arms?"

Sai blushed. "Hinata-sama…"

"It's true though! Won't that make up for all the heartache and all the suffering?"

Sai gazed out the window, contemplating that thought.

"Yes…yes it will."


	22. Chapter 21

Temari watched the door swing close, before she turned to her youngest brother. She gazed upon him with pity, but also with anger. The horrible things he had said to Sai…where had those hateful words come from? Ever since the Shukaku had been removed, Gaara hadn't been…cruel. He'd been understanding, and gentle. He would smile all the time…but it seemed as though Rock Lee's betrayal had really taken its toll on him.

"Gaara…I know you're hurting. Trust me, I _know_. But all of those things you said to him…" She shook her head, putting her hands on her his shoulders.. "They used to say them about you, too." She whispered the last statement.

Gaara's eyes went wide, and he stared at his feet. Was this…shame? He shook his head.

"Yes, but I did nothing to deserve those cruel words. He, on the other hand, does." His tone was dark, and emotionless…just like it used to be. Temari removed her hands, the look in her eyes sad, and scared. She walked away, into her room. She just couldn't take seeing her little brother like that again.

Xxx

Sai knew he shouldn't go back to Gaara's hotel room. The younger boy didn't want to see him, of that he was sure. It would end badly, and he would most likely end up crying again…but he couldn't stop himself. He'd stopped by the park and picked a handful of bright yellow daffodils. It couldn't hurt.

As he knocked on the door again, memories of his last visit flashed through his head. Perhaps this was a mistake? There was no turning back, though, as the door creaked open to reveal a brooding Kazekage. Even now, with his disheveled hair and exhausted eyes, the younger boy still took Sai's breath away. He truly was hopelessly in love with Gaara. He held out the flowers, a smile plastered on his face.

"I picked these for you. Aren't they lovely?" He offered in a kind voice. If looked could kill, Gaara's eyes would have slaughtered him.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? Freak." Gaara hissed.

In one swift motion, he knocked the bouquette out of Sai's hands, and stepped on them. As he crushed the petals into the carpet with his foot, he grabbed Sai by the collar of his jacket and shoved him up against the wall, hard. Sai saw stars as his skull cracked against the wood, and there was a murderous intent in Gaara's sea green eyes. In a brave move, Sai reached up and cupped the red head's soft face.

"Gaara…I'm not him. Please, stop taking out what he did to you on me! I am trying to help you! I am trying to _love you_." He whispered. Gaara chuckled, his eyes darkening further.

"No one can _love me_." He hissed. "And you'll learn what happens when you try."

Sai suddenly felt something cold and gritty encase his legs. He glanced down, and sure enough, it was Gaara's sand. Sai swallowed his fear, his hands still on Gaara's face. He moved them to his hair, running his fingers through the blood red locks. He marveled in how soft they were. The sand's grip tightened painfully, but Sai showed no signs of discomfort. He continued to smile down at the younger boy.

"Do you remember all those portraits I drew of you, Gaara? You're just as beautiful to me now as you were then. You always will be. I'm hopelessly in love with you. I'm sorry, if it's inconvenient. I'm sorry if it hurts. But there's no stopping what I feel for you." The raven said with conviction, his hands rubbing small circles into Gaara's scalp. The maddening look in the Kazekage's eyes only deepend.

"_You freak. You monster._" He whispered in a harsh voice. "Go ahead and say the _truth_. How you _really_ feel about me! _Whore. Faggot._"

Sai gasped at those words, but everything was coming together in his mind. This is why Gaara was pushing him away? He was fearing what _others_ thought of him. And he was assuming Sai felt the same?

"Gaara. I've spent countless hours drawing you…painting you…_fantasizing_ about how you would feel in my arms. I memorized your voice, and I replayed it in my head so many nights, I've lost count. I don't think those things about you. If only you would understand. I do not fear you. I do not fear the sand wrapped around my legs. You are not a freak, and you are not a monster. As for you being a _whore_…no, Gaara. Yes, you are lovely, and _yes_, I want to be with you in that way. But only because to share those moments with you, to worship your body…would be the highest honor." And with that, Sai leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Gaara's.

Gaara's grip on Sai's jacket tightened, but as the sand slithered down to the floor, he knew he was in no danger. The smaller boy kissed back frantically, his hands sliding up to grip Sai's ink black hair. Not missing a beat, the ex-Root nin lifted Gaara up and wrapped the smaller boys legs around his waist. He carried him into the hotel room, bypassing the living room and Temari's room, and going straight into Gaara's room down the hall. He kicked the door closed, as Gaara bit down hard at the hollow of his throat. He groaned, laying the red head down on his bed.

"Please…_please_, Sai…say those things again. Say you don't fear me!" The Kazekage's voice sounded small, and fragile. Sai lay down beside him, kissing him passionately once more.

"I do not fear you, I only fear_ losing_ you." He whispered into the smaller boy's ear. "I only fear you never feeling or understanding the love I have for you. You do not need to love me back, Gaara. I am not trying to pressure you. That's not what my…attempts have been about. I simply need you to _understand_."

Gaara felt himself blush, and he turned on his side to cuddle against Sai's strong body. He buried his face in the painter's chest.

"I do…I do understand…" He murmured. "I'm…I'm sorry. About the daffodils…about the poem. Do you still have it? The poem?"

Sai smiled, kissing the top of Gaara's head. "Of course I do, Gaara. Of course I do."

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, for a very long time. They made love that night, as the moonlight poured in through the window. Gaara's heart began to mend.

xxx


End file.
